


It was you all along

by usernamegods



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, blue and gold, bughead - Freeform, idk TAGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamegods/pseuds/usernamegods
Summary: Betty, Jughead, and Archie have been friends for what feels like forever but when a falling out between Archie and Jughead occurs, Betty and Jughead fall apart too. With their newly found friendship and shared extracurriculars at the Blue and Gold, they see each other in a new light. Following kind of the beginning of Riverdale and following the part with Jason's death but doesn't really follow the storyline. Focussed on Betty and Jughead but includes Varchie.- This work isn't being updated any more for now -





	1. The Summer before Sophomore Year

**\- Summer before Sophomore year -**

Jughead was sitting at Pop's waiting for Archie eating a burger. He was waiting for his red-haired friend as they were going to discus their road trip over July 4th. Jughead was in the middle of eating his second burger when he got a text from Archie.

_Archie: Sorry, I can't make it to Pop's. My dad is making me work extra construction._

_Jughead: It's fine. We can reschedule._

_Archie: Can you start to plan it and then tomorrow I'll help finish the planning._

_Jughead: Okay. Let's meet at Pop's tomorrow._

_Archie: Sounds good._

"It's not like July 4th is in less than a week." Jughead thought. He acted like he was totally okay with Archie flaking but he was annoyed. This was the second time they had tried to meet up to plan the road trip. The first time, a week ago, Archie had a last minute trip to his mom in Chicago. It's seems almost too coincidental to Jughead that Archie's parents had other plans for him when they were supposed to meet up but it's not like he has anything to prove it. "I guess I'll just have to plan this road trip on my own." thought Jughead.

\-----

Jughead was lying down in bed. Awake but still lying down. He was thinking about the road trip. He had spent all night planning out what to do. He had made sure they went to all the good places and that the cars rides were less than 3 hours without stops. He can't believe that Archie left him to plan the trip. His phone buzzed. It was Archie. "Speak of the devil." Jughead thought out loud. He rolled over and grabbed him phone.

_Archie: Hey I'm sorry Jug but I can't go on the road trip anymore._

_Jughead: What? Why not?_

_Archie: It's my Mom's birthday so I'm actually spending the week with her in Chicago._

_Jughead: The whole week?_

_Archie: Yeah_

_Jughead: Okay. I get it._

_Archie: Thanks Jug. You're the best._

_Jughead: Maybe we can go on a road trip later._

_Archie: Definitely._

Again. Jughead acted like it wasn't a big deal but he was angry. Why does Archie have to be so difficult. Archie is still his best friend. Just because his mom's birthday is on the same week as July 4th doesn't make Archie responsible. Jughead got out of bed and after getting ready he went to go get a burger from Pop's. Sure it was time for breakfast but burgers are an all day type of food. He sits down in a booth and orders himself a burger and a coffee. He gets out his computer and starts typing away at a story he is writing. Just as he is eating his burger he sees Archie and his Dad walk in. Mr. Andrews spots Jughead and makes his way over to him.

"Hey Jug."

"Hey Mr. Andrews. Hey Archie. Do you wanna have a seat?

"Sure." Mr. Andrews and Archie sat down and started taking their order from Pop Tate. At this point, Jughead had already finished his burger and was almost done his coffee.

"So Jug how's the road trip coming?" asks Mr. Andrews.

Jughead chokes on his coffee. "Um what?"

"The road trip. Archie here won't stop talking about how excited he is for it." Jughead was kind of confused but he assumes Archie might have just not told Mr. Andrews yet. "You know it's Mary's birthday that same week but Archie wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Uh... Mr. Andrews-" Jughead starts. "Yeah. I'm super excited." says Archie.

Jughead turns to Archie. When Archie looks back at him, his face just shows embarrassment and guilt. Jughead doesn't know what to do but all he knows it that he doesn't want to be in this situation any more.

"Um. Yeah. Me too. But uh... sorry. I have to go. Um... my dad. He uh.. wants to talk to me about something. You know it important." Jughead packs up his computer and starts walking out.

"Hey Jug." says Archie. Jughead looks at him waiting for him to apologize or admit what happened. "Uh. See you later."

"Yeah" says Jughead. He walks out not looking back. He can't believe this. Archie flakes whenever they trip to meet up to plan the road trip, makes him plan it, cancels the road trip right after he plans it and makes up an excuse and lies about it to his dad. All he feels right now is hurt. He can't believe that this is what 15 years of friendship has come to. He walks by Archie's house as he walks home and looks at it in disgust. Archie just threw away their friendship for... Jughead realizes he doesn't even know why Archie quit on the road trip or why he's been flaking so much. Normally he would just ask him but seeing as they are not really friends anymore.... As he walks by Archie's house, right next to it is the house of his other best friend, Betty Cooper. He realizes at this moment that breaking up his friendship with Archie means that he and Betty aren't going to be friends anymore. She's been in love with Archie since the 3rd grade and there's no doubt in his mind that she would chose Archie over him. He sees Betty wave to him from her window. He ignores her and just walks away. He knows that she is going to chose Archie over him and that would hurt too much. To spare his feelings, he makes that decision so she doesn't have to.

Over the next week and month. Jughead is bombarded with texts from Archie and Betty. Trying to ignore them as much as possible, Jughead puts him phone on mute. Missing the constant calls he gets from Betty. At one point, the calls and texts just stop. This is the point, Jughead realizes, that he just lost his two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- The night of the School Dance -**

Betty is at the Pembrooke with Veronica getting ready for the dance. She is just finishing her makeup when Veronica bursts wearing her dress.

"So what to do you think."

"You look great V."

"Thanks Betty. You look great too. Archie is going to die when he sees you."

"Thanks but it shouldn't have taken more than 3 hours to get ready. This better be worth it."

"It will B. Tonight, you are going to admit your feelings to Archie, he is going to say how much he loves you and you are going to become the cutest couple Riverdale High has ever seen."

"I hope so."

Betty finishes her makeup and starts grabbing her purse.

"You ready?"

"Of course. Let's go. This is going to be known as the day that Barchie rose."

"Oh my god V."

"Don't blame me. It was Kevin who came up with your ship name."

Betty laughs and they both walk out and start heading to the dance.

\-----

Jughead is in his favourite booth at Pop's writing his story about Jason Blossom on his laptop. Pretty much all Jughead has done recently has been writing. He doesn't have much to do to fill his time and he'd rather be writing about other people's problems then facing his own. It was midnight when my old friend, Archie Andrews arrived at the one place in town that was still open. He was looking for the girl next door. Instead, he found me. He walks over to Pop. "Hey Pop. Betty hasn't come in tonight, has she?" says Archie. "No. Just the nighthawk's in tonight." says Pop, gesturing towards Jughead. "Thanks" he says to Pop. Archie walks towards Jughead.

"Uh. Can I sit, Jughead?"

"If you want."

"What are you working on."

"My novel. It's about this summer, and Jason Blossom."

"Seventeen years old, and how will he be remembered? As captain of the water polo team?"

"The Aquaholics? Considering how he died, probably not."

"No, what I mean is, was he doing everything he was supposed to do? Everything he wanted. I mean, did he even know what that was?

"Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. Does that make you, what, Mr. Popular-Football-God now?"

"No. In fact, I'm kind of terrified. I lost my best friend tonight."

"If you mean Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her, man. It would go a long way. Would've gone a long way with me." Archie nods his head with a look of guilt on his face.

"Thanks, Jug." Archie says. He gets up and walks out of the dinner.

Meanwhile at Betty's house

Archie walks up to Betty's house and she walks out the front door. They stand there. Looking at each other.

"I'm not gonna ask what you did with Veronica at Cheryl's. I'm asking you now, right now, if you love me, Archie. Or even like me?"

"Of course I love you Betty. But I can't give you the answer you want."

"Why?"

"You are so perfect. I've never been good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you."

Betty nods with a sad expression and walks into her house. Archie stands outside watching her.

\-----

Betty doesn't want to sit in her house any longer. She grabs her coat and makes her way to Pops. She orders her usual strawberry milkshake and sits down at the counter. Sadly stirring her milkshake, watching the whipped cream disappear into the pink. "Betty Cooper" someone says behind her. She turns around to see her old friend Jughead Jones looking at her, sitting at a booth behind her.

"Hi, Jughead" she says.

"Archie induced milkshakes i'm guessing."

"How did you-"

"He came in earlier, looking for you."

"Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly happened between you two?"

"Huh?"

"I guess it's not my place to ask but, you and Archie. Just all of a sudden. You guys stopped talking."

"I don't know, we had plans and he cancelled them out of nowhere and lied about why. Then we just stopped talking."

"Why did you stop talking to me though?"

"Well because me and Archie kind of stopped being friends."

"What does that have to do with it."

"Well you would've had to pick a side and since you would obviously chose Archie, I made a choice before you could."

"What makes you think I would've picked Archie?"

"Well you've been in love with him since 3rd grade."

"That's not true."

"Since 3rd grade you've been constantly shooting heart eyes his way."

"Have I really been that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's over now."

Jughead gave Betty a sad smile.

"It's going to be okay. When I talked to Archie, he was devastated over the thought of losing you."

Betty smiled at him.

"I should be getting home but, thanks Jughead."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**\- The night of the Pep Rally-**

"Betty" said Veronica "can we make a vow?"

"Sure."

"That no matter what, no boy will ever come between us again. Deal?"

"Deal." says Betty as they clink their glasses together.

At that moment, Archie and Jughead walk in and spot Betty and Veronica.

"Do you guys want to join us?" says Betty smiling at them. Mostly at the fact that Archie and Jughead were friends again.

Archie stood there, not sure what to say. Jughead stood there staring at them, particularly Betty.

"Yes" said Jughead "but only if you're treating."

Betty and Veronica both laugh.

"Veronica Lodge" says Veronica introducing herself to Jughead.

"Jughead Jones III" says Jughead to Veronica.

"Jughead Jones III" repeats Veronica laughing.

\-----

_Betty: Meet me in the Blue and Gold office at lunch._

_Jughead: Why?_

_Betty: Well, I guess you will have to come and find out._

Jughead walks to the Blue and Gold offices and find Betty examining the computers.

"If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?" says Jughead

"The Blue and Gold isn't dead, Juggie. It's just dormant. But waking up. You're writing a novel, right? About Jason Blossom's murder?"

"I am. Riverdale's very own In Cold Blood."

"Which started out as a series of articles. I'm hoping you'll come write for the Blue and Gold."

"I just don't think the school paper's the right fit for my voice."

"Juggie, Jason's death changed Riverdale. People don't wanna admit that, but it's true. We all feel it. Nothing this bad was ever supposed to happen here, but it did. I wanna know why."

"Would I get complete freedom?"

"I'll help and edit and suggest but it's your story. It's your voice."

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom but, I'm in."

"Okay, great. Um, in that case, I have your first assignment. There's one person who was at the river on July 4th that no one's talking about."

"Dilton Doiley and his scouts."

"Exactly."

Jughead touched his nose to signal that he was on it. Jughead walked out the door and he thought "What have I gotten myself into?"

\-----

Betty was about to go to bed but was not tired and wanted to talk to someone. She picked up her phone and while she would have normally texted Veronica she texted Jughead.

_Betty: Hey_

_Jughead: What's up?_

_Betty: Just bored. Did you find anything from Dilton Doiley?_

_Jughead: Not from Dilton but one of his scouts. Apparently Dilton is the one who fired the gun on July 4th._

_Betty: What? Dilton fired the gun!_

_Jughead: Yeah. I was shocked too._

_Betty: When are you going to question him._

_Jughead: Tomorrow, at the Taste of Riverdale event._

_Betty: Sounds good._

_Jughead: Do you want to come with me?_

_Betty: I actually have plans._

_Jughead: Really, what?_

_Betty: Uh... I don't know if I should say._

_Jughead: You don't have too but you know you can tell me anything right?_

_Betty: Yeah._

_Betty: I gotta go._

_Betty: Good night Juggie._

_Jughead: Good night Betts._


	4. Chapter 4

***This is where it will start to divert from the show. Still has some elements (lines or scenes that I liked so I kept in)**

Betty was walking in the hallway when she saw Jughead and Archie talking. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's going on."

"Well we were just talking about-" started Archie

"The last drive in" said Jughead "You should come to closing night"

"Yeah. I'll definitely mark it on my calendar." The bell rings signalling first period "Well I got to get to Math. Bye" says Betty as she walks towards to Math classroom.

When Betty's out of sight Archie says "Why'd you cut me off?"

"I don't want her to know that I'm living at school."

"Betty? Why? She won't care."

"Promise me you won't tell her." said Jughead

"Okay" said Archie. "I'm going to figure out what's going on there" Archie thought.

\-----

Kevin, Archie, Jughead, and Veronica were sitting in a circle in the student center. Betty walked in and sat next to Jughead. A little closer then she would have normally done.

Talking to everyone she says "So the drive in. What is everyone doing for that."

"Everyone's going to the drive in" says Jughead "Right?" he says looking questioningly at everyone.

"I think Betty is asking if anyone has dates. It's a classic tradition to make out with your boyfriend or girlfriend at the drive in." says Kevin

"Well we're all single and I don't know about everyone else but I don't have a date." says Veronica

"Me neither" say Archie and Betty

"Well. I work at the drive in so we can all go in the booth and watch the movie there. Best seats in the house." says Jughead

"That sounds like a great idea." says Betty, smiling at Jughead.

"I'm in" says Veronica

"Sure" says Archie

"I'm coming, but Jughead, you just ruined any chance I had of meeting someone at the drive in." says Kevin

"Kevin, you'd be watching it in a booth, not being held captive." says Jughead

"Okay, whatever you say." says Kevin

\-----

Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead and Kevin are sitting in the booth watching the movie. Everyone is sitting on a large couch together. Jughead is sitting next to Betty who is sitting next to Veronica who is sitting next to Kevin who is sitting next to Archie.

"That hair" says Kevin, watching James Dean.

"That jacket" says Veronica.

"Betty can pass me the popcorn" says Archie.

"There none left." says Betty

"What? But we just got a refill." says Archie.

"Arch, I am sitting next to Jughead. What do you expect." says Betty. Archie scoffs.

"I'll refill it. I want to a cola anyways." says Kevin.

"Thanks Kev." says Betty

Veronica leans her head on Betty's shoulder. 

"Is the movie almost over" says Veronica.

"Are you not enjoying it?" says Betty.

"I am but I'm tired" says Veronica. Veronica looks out the window and she sees her mom go with FP. No one else notices it though. "I'll be right back."

Betty leans her head on Jughead's shoulder. He is surprised but doesn't do anything. Archie notices but continues watching the movie. A few minutes in, Betty gets a call from her mom.

_Betty: Mom, we're kind of in the middle of watching a movie._

_Alice: Where are you Betty._

_Betty: We are in the booth._

_Alice: Why the hell are you there._

_Betty: Because Jug works here and he let us watch the movie here._

Alice hangs up the phone. "Mom. Hello?" Betty says. Alice bursts open the door and looks right and Betty and Archie.

"Betty, Archie, come with me." says Alice.

"Mom. What is going on." says Betty.

"I should be asking you that young lady. You should be explaining why I found a gun in your room."

"You're looking through my drawers now?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with me." says Archie.

"Don't act innocent, Betty keeps a very meticulous diary and I am happy to fill in the details of what you and Ms. Robinson have been doing during your music lesson."

"Mom, what?" says Betty

"Both of you come with me right now, and no arguing." says Alice.

Betty and Archie get up and leave with Alice who is holding them by their wrists.

"Bye Jug. I guess." says Betty

"Okay uh..bye." says Jughead

"I guess I'm just here alone then."

\-----

After that whole Ms. Grundy situation that happened, Betty was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on. She gets a text from Kevin that makes it even worse.

_Kevin: Betty. Someone broke into my house during the drive in and stole my dad's murder board and all of the files._

_Betty: What? Are you serious?_

_Kevin: Yeah. Background checks. All police audio and visual interviews. Everything._

_Betty: Oh my god. That's crazy. Are you okay?_

_Kevin: Yeah I'm fine but I just thought you would want to know because you are Nancy Drew and you are trying to solve Jason's murder._

_Betty: Okay thanks Kev._

_Kevin: I can come by the Blue and Gold tomorrow to rebuild the murder board._

_Betty: That would be great._

_Kevin: Anything for you Nancy Drew._

Trying to process this new information, she texts Jughead to tell him what happened.

_Betty: Kevin just told me that during the drive in, someone broke into his house and stole his dad's murder board and all of the files, background checks and police interviews._

_Jughead: Actually?_

_Betty: Yeah._

_Jughead: I'm starting to question our choices to continue living here._

_Betty: Kevin is going to come by tomorrow to help rebuild the murder board._

_Jughead: Sounds good._

_Betty: Okay bye Jug._

_Jughead: Wait, Betty. What exactly happened when your Mom interrupted the movie and what did she mean by gun._

_Betty: Well... Veronica and I may have broken into Grundy's care and found a lockbox with a gun and a driver's license with the name Jeniffer Gibson._

_Jughead: And you kept it!_

_Betty: Well yeah. I wasn't going to let a literal con artist keep a gun._

_Jughead: Good point._

_Betty: I stopped my Mom from exposing Ms. Grundy but she is being forced to quit her job and leave town._

_Jughead: How's Archie holding up._

_Betty: I don't know to be honest. I hope he's okay._

_Jughead: Yeah me too._

_Betty: Well, goodnight Jug._

_Jughead: Goodnight Betty._


	5. Chapter 5

Betty, Jughead and Kevin are in the Blue and Gold room when Trev walks in.

"Hey Betty."

"Trev. Hi"

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh no. Uh it's okay. We're just working on-"

"Our murder board." finishes Jughead

"Well, I just wanted to make sure we are still on for tomorrow." says Trev

"Absolutely. It's a date" says Betty " I mean. I'll, I'll see you there." 

At the words "it's a date", Jughead stares at Trev with concealed hate in his eyes. Apparently not concealed enough that Kevin doesn't notice. He looks a Jughead with a smile on his face.

"Bye" says Trev.

"Going on a date with Trev? Does Mama Copper know about that?" says Kevin.

"Kev, I'm not on house arrest" Kevin just looks at her.

"Okay, she's out of town on a Women in Journalism spa retreat. Anyway, it's not a date date." 

"You just called it a date." says Jughead. His voice slightly annoyed. Kevin shifts his focus from Betty to Jughead. "You literally said 'It's a date'". Kevin gave Jughead a knowing look, Jughead just looked at him like "what?"

"That's just my cover. Really, it's an intelligence gathering mission. We should focus on the one thing we have access to that your dad doesn't. The kids at Riverdale High. You know, maybe Trev knew something about Jason that he didn't think was important." says Betty

Jughead rolls his eyes. As they start to walk out of the room, Kevin whispers to Jughead "Betty, huh?". "What?" says Jughead back. Kevin walks away winking at Jughead.

\-----

Betty, Archie, Jughead, Veronica and Kevin are walking across the bleachers and Veronica is eating fries from Pop's.

"Betty, you're positively radiating Nicholas Sparks. Tell me everything about this Trev." says Veronica with a smile on her face.

"Oh, there's nothing to tell. Just one of Betty's sources. There's nothing romantic in the offing." says Kevin sarcastically. Kevin looks at Jughead who looks like he wants to kill Veronica.

"Why is everything weird around here? Can't a date just be a date? What about you Archie? How's life in a PG world." says Veronica, eating a fry. Archie looks at her confused. "Post-Grundy. What, too soon?"

"Coach Clayton says I have a shot at being varsity captain. So I'm not thinking about anything else right now." says Archie

"And you're back to being boring."

"Are you, maybe, throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings." says Betty

"I'm not avoiding anything, Betty, I'm trying to get my life back on track."

"I can help with that." says Valerie "I know Ms. Grundy was tutoring you."

"Understatement of the year" says Veronica smiling at Betty.

"But there's this amazing songwriter from New York, who's an adjunct at Carson College? Incredible mentor. He does some coaching on the side and I told him about you. You wanna meet him?" says Valerie

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to, but football-" says Archie

"No, Archie can. And he will." says Betty

"Call him if you want, but do it soon. His spots fill up fast." says Valerie

"Thank you, Val." says Archie

"Hey, now you have zero excuse for avoiding music." says Betty

"Sorry to interrupt Sad Breakfast Club, but I'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial at Thornhill this weekend." says Cheryl who hands everyone a letter. She hands Veronica a letter and says "To my surprise and chagrin, mother added you to the guest-list. In case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don't. We'll be searching bags."

Veronica rolls her eyes. Betty says "Hey, try to remember, she is burying her brother."

Veronica, Betty, Archie, Jughead, and Kevin get up and start walking to class.

"Jughead" says Kevin.

"What?" says Jughead.

When everyone is out of hearing distance Kevin says. "I know you like Betty, and before you say anything to deny it, I saw the way you looked when Betty said she was going on a date with Trev. You wanted to rip his head off and when Veronica brought it up, you looked like you wanted to throw her halfway to Manhattan."

"That's not true." says Jughead

"Jughead, deny it all you want but you like her and I am going to see fit that #bughead becomes a thing."

"I'm sorry, what? What is 'bughead'?"

"You and Betty's ship name, duh."

"You're insane."

"No. I'm right. Just think about."

Kevin just walks away leaving a very confused Jughead to stand alone. "I don't like Betty. What is he saying. Sure I enjoy her company and I think she's smart and funny and beautiful but...holy shit. I like Betty." Jughead thought to himself. Now that Jughead's crush on Betty had become apparent to Kevin and himself, he wondered what he was going to do. Betty would never like someone like him. For god's sake, her last crush was Archie. Mr. All-American-Super-Popular-Football-God-With-Abs. Betty liked jocks. She was going on a date with Trev, who again, was a jock. Oh god. What had he gotten himself into.

"Wait, Kevin" says Jughead chasing after him.

"I assume that you have come to your senses" says Kevin smiling.

"Okay but why are you telling me this."

"Because you're and Betty are my friends and I want what's best for you. Plus you'd be good for Betty."

"But why would you think she would like me."

"I don't know but I will be sure to find out. I'm not going to tell you whether she likes you or not but trust me when I say that the Gays know everything."

Kevin again walked off leaving a dumbstruck Jughead to himself. "What the fuck." he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin is at Betty's house for a sleepover. Kevin is lying on top on Betty's bed while Betty is doing her makeup.

"Betty." says Kevin

"Yes."

"How was your date with Trev."

"Uh. It's was good." says Betty unconvincingly

"That's not an answer. Elaborate."

"I mean there was nothing wrong with him but it was kinda boring. There was nothing there I guess."

"You mean no spark."

"Yeah. Like we literally have nothing in common. He did try to kiss me though."

"Betty! You can't leave such an important detail out at the beginning and what do you mean tried to."

"Well he leaned in for the kiss and I turned away and pretended I saw something."

"Betty! You can't do that."

"I know but I didn't want to say something like 'sorry I don't really like you' or 'sorry you're boring' or 'sorry you're not really my type'."

"I thought he was your type. Jock, Muscular, Hot."

"That's not my type."

"Well that is pretty much what Archie is."

"Okay but I liked Archie because we have been friends for so long and we actually had stuff in common. How are you supposed to date someone if you literally can't agree on anything."

"Okay but the same could be said about Jughead."

"Are you saying we don't agree on anything."

"No I mean you guys have been friends for so long and you have stuff in common. Probably more in common than with Archie."

"Are you saying I should date Jughead." Betty said jokingly.

"Maybe." said Kevin seriously.

"Wait you are actually giving this thought."

"Of course, my new favourite ship is #bughead."

"Wait, I'm sorry 'bughead'. That sounds terrifying. Like a bug's head."

"Well. I think it's cute. Now the question is, do you like Jughead?"

"No." says Betty then pauses "Actually I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well think about it because for once in my life I need one of my dream ships to happen."

"Dream ships? Really Kevin? How long have you shipped us?"

"When he joined the Blue and Gold."

"Oh god."

"I know, I don't even know how you convinced him to join."

"I guess I'm gave a good pitch."

"Sure. Have you thought about it."

"No. Because we have been talking."

"Then, think about it. I am going to get a glass of water."

Kevin leaves the room and Betty thinks about what Kevin said. "Does he really ship Jughead and me together. What has gotten into him. Jughead is my friend and has been forever. I mean, he has grown up a lot and is now very handsome and we do have a lot in common. We both like writing, we both like the same movies, we are both strangely obsessed with what happened to Jason Blossom. But even if I did like Jughead, he probably wouldn't like me back. Come to think of it, I don't remember Jughead ever have a boy or girlfriend, going on a date, or even showing interest in someone. Why is this bothering me so much? Why am I asking myself question about what I am thinking? Why am I even thinking about this? It was Kevin who brought it up. I don't need to think about it. Unless Kevin is some sort of Genie and is manipulating my thoughts." Betty thought to herself.

Kevin walks in the room and see's Betty turning in her chair and smiles. "Considering the state I found you in, I'm assuming you have been thinking about it?" says Kevin.

Betty jumps in her seat. "Oh god you startled me. Are you a Genie or something."

"A genie?"

"You told me to think about it and I did for a minute straight and I have no idea why. I don't like him but you are just controlling my mind."

"Fine, i'll tell you my secret." says Kevin. Betty leans in. "I'm not a genie but I do read minds. You like Jughead."

"What? No I don't" says Betty.

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you responding to my question with a question?"

"You just asked me a question."

"True but you were right, I am going to read your mind. I see it. You like Jughead and you know it, you just won't admit it to yourself."

"Kevin."

"Fine. Tell me right now what you think when you think of Jughead."

"Um, okay. I think Jughead is smart, funny, I'm practically the only one who gets his jokes though. Uh... he's nice, comforting, has nice hair, handsome, hot-"

"You think Jughead is hot?"

"No."

"Betty, you like Jughead." Betty just realized it.

"Shit, I like Jughead."

Kevin is smiling at her.

"Wait, Kevin, don't get your hopes up. He probably doesn't like me back."

Kevin continues smiling.

"You know something don't you Kev."

Kevin continues smiling.

"Kev, spill."

"I'm not a snitch but remember. The gays know everything."

\-----

Jughead is at Pop's with Archie sitting in a both. Pop bring over their food.

"Dude. How can you eat that many burgers." says Archie

"This isn't even that many, I'm actually on a diet believe it or not." says Jughead

"Sure. The time that you go on a diet is when pig's fly.

They finish eating their burgers and Jughead is completely finish while Archie still has a burger left.

"Do you want to keep this as leftovers?" says Archie.

"Nah. I don't have anywhere to put it" says Jughead. 

Archie had forgotten that Jughead was still living at the school. "You still at the school."

"Yeah" says Jughead sadly.

"You can come stay with me if you want."

"Are you sure? You're dad-"

"Would encourage you to stay with us if it meant you weren't living at the school." says Archie "I'm serious Jug. Come stay with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Only if it's cool with you dad."

"Of course it is."

\-----

Jughead was sitting on Archie's bed while Archie was blowing up the air mattress. He was staring outside Archie's bedroom window. Across from it was Betty Cooper and Kevin Keller, laughing about who knows what. In her mirror, Betty saw Jughead staring at her. She turned around and waved at him. He waved back and Kevin appeared to be dying of happiness. Betty was laughing and Jughead was too busy looking at her to notice Archie. Archie was looking at Jughead and out his window and he realized who he was staring at. Archie had finally figured out why Betty and Jughead have been acting weird towards each other. Archie gets out his phone and starts texting Kevin.

_Archie: Does Jughead like Betty?_

_Kevin: Well, you are his best friend. Why do you need my opinion._

_Archie: Because as you so often remind us, the gays know everything._

_Kevin: Very true. Well, what do you think the answer is._

_Archie: He definitely likes her._

_Kevin: And how do feel about that._

_Archie: Well I think we should try to help them get together._

_Kevin: Yasss. Another one is converted._

_Archie: Well does Betty like Jughead?_

_Kevin: I know Jughead is in your room. Is he viewing your messages?_

_Archie: No._

_Kevin: Then yes, she likes him. DON'T TELL HIM THOUGH._

_Archie: I won't._

_Archie: What should we do._

_Kevin: Make sure Jughead looks good for the funeral._

_Archie: Why?_

_Kevin: Because they are going there together to investigate._

_Archie: What about Betty?_

_Kevin: She always looks good. She's fine._

_Archie: Okay. What exactly is our name?_

_Kevin: The "Bughead is Endgame Assembly."_

_Archie: I'm sorry, but bughead? Isn't Jetty so much better?_

_Kevin: I came up with the ship name and it's sticking so... you have no say in the matter._

_Archie: Fine._

"Who are you texting?" says Jughead

"Kevin." says Archie

"About what?"

"Uh..Homework."

"Okay...Goodnight Archie."

"Night Jug."


	7. Chapter 7

Betty is at Thornhill waiting for Jughead to show up. She pulls out her phone and texts him.

_Betty: Jug, Where are you?_

_Jughead: Sorry. I'm just walking in._

_Betty: Okay._

Betty looks around and she sees Jughead coming up the steps to Thornhill. She notices something different about him. She is still staring at him when he walks up to her.

"Betty, hey." He notices she is looking at his suit. "It's the best I could do." he says kind of embarrassed.

"No. You look good. I just haven't seen you in a suit before."

Jughead smiles and says "Thanks. You look good too. Kevin made me wear it." which causes Betty to blush.

"Classic Kevin." Betty says wondering how Kevin convinced Jughead to wear a suit. He never got dressed up. "Alright, let's go."

\-----

Betty is sitting on her bed writing in her diary when her mom comes in with laundry.

"I hope you've calmed down today." says Alice, referencing the night after the memorial when she interrogated her parents about Polly.

"Yes, Mom. I have" says Betty.

"Well that's good to hear" says Alice. 

Just as she is about to walk out the door Betty says. "Uh, Mom. I forgot to mention. I invited Jughead over for breakfast."

Alice gave her a look and walked out.

\-----

Jughead rings to doorbell and Betty answers.

"Mom. I'll get that." says Betty. She opens to door to see Jughead. 

"Hi" he says.

"Remember the plan, when I give you the signal ask to go to the washroom" says Betty.

"I know. I got it." he says.

Betty, Jughead, and Alice sit down and they start to eat.

"So, Jug-head." says Alice, making sure to separate the words. "I suppose we have you to thank for Betty's ongoing obsession with this Jason Blossom ghoulishness?"

"Actually, Mom, I was the one who asked Jughead to help me write for the Blue and Gold." says Betty in a faux sweet tone.

"Relax, Betty. I'm just making conversation." says Alice is her faux sweet tone as well.

Betty signals to Jughead.

"Do you guys have a bathroom, I could use?" says Jughead

"Sure! I'll show you." says Betty

"No, no. I'll show him." says Alice standing up "Follow me Jughead."

It worked, you can always rely on Alice Cooper to be the overprotective controlling parent. Betty took out her phone and started taking pictures of her Mom's address book in her purse. When she was done she texted Jughead to let him know he could come out.

Jughead and Alice returned to the table. Finishing breakfast filled with faux sweet smiles and Alice and Betty shooting daggers at each other.

\-----

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy." starts Betty "What is that? Like a church? Or a charity?" Betty knows that her Mom loves nothing more than having a good image so keeping several checks in her check book for a church or charity sounds exactly like Alice Cooper.

"No. It's a "Home for troubled youths. Where disenfranchised teens will learn such virtues as discipline and respect, enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude." says Jughead

"Poor Polly." says Betty. "Where is it?"

"Uh it's at little further in Centreville" says Jughead "About 40 minutes from here."

"Do you have a car?" says Betty

"Nope." says Jughead "We could take the bus. But they only run from here to Centreville from 11 am to 5 pm."

"So we go tomorrow on Saturday." says Betty

"Okay." says Jughead. He pauses before he continues "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you need me to distract your mom."

"Because you're a boy." says Betty. Assuming it was obvious.

"I don't get it." says Jughead

"Well my mom being my mom, it super overprotective and controlling and so I knew she would go with you to prevent me from being alone with you." says Betty

"So your mom went with me because she was scared I was going to what... corrupt you?" says Jughead.

"Pretty much." says Betty

\-----

"It's been months. There's gotta be a reason my mom and dad don't want me to see Polly. But I don't care anymore." says Betty, smiling at Jughead.

"What are you guys talking about? Anything I can help with?" says Archie.

"What we're attempting is a stealth operation, Archie. If we go in there with the entire Scooby Gang, forget it, we're compromised." says Jughead

"Well, don't you have to practice for the Variety Show anyways?" says Betty changing the subject.

"Uh, no, I don't" says Archie. He looked at Kevin with a knowing glance. Kevin nodded back and mouthed "bughead".

\-----

Betty's POV

Betty was sitting in her room. Thinking about Polly, her parents and everything they lied about when she heard a tap. She saw Jughead at her window. She looked around to make sure her parents couldn't see and she opened the window.

"Hey there, Juliet. Nurse off duty?" says Jughead before climbing into her room "You haven't gone full Yellow Wallpaper on me yet, have you?"

"They're crazy. My parents are crazy." says Betty, on the verge of tears.

"They're parents. They're all crazy." says Jughead

"No, but what if What if Polly is, too? The way she was talking to me, the way she looked at me And now, all I can think is, 'Maybe I'm crazy like they are.'" says Betty, eyes watering.

"Hey" says Jughead. Putting his hand on Betty shoulder, she calms down immediately. She looks him in the eyes. "We're all crazy. We're not our parents, Betty. We're not our families. Also..."

"What?" says Betty. "What?" she says again, this time a little less teary. She notices where he is looking. He's looking at her lips. She looks at his lips for a brief second. How it would be to kiss him, make all her troubles go away. She looks him in the eyes. He looks at her with a meaningful look. Suddenly, he grabs her face and kisses her. It was unexpected but she didn't pull back. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss. A week ago, she was still pining over Archie, madly in love with him. Now, she was in her room, kissing Jughead Jones and she couldn't imagine doing anything else. He pulled back from the kiss and she smiled. That just happened. She heard a car backfire outside and suddenly she remembered.

"The car."

"Wow. That's what you're thinking about in the middle of our moment?" says Jughead

"No! Polly talked about a car Jason had stashed for them down Route 40 near some sign. If we can find it, we can confirm Polly's story."

"One way or another." said Jughead.

"I need to know, Juggie." she said with an endearing look.

Betty started to walk out her door when Jughead said "Wait, Betty, your parents."

"They're at the register." said Betty

"So, I got that ladder for nothing." said Jughead but Betty had already run downstairs.

She grabbed two raincoats and flashlights. "It's supposed to rain tonight so put this on" she said, throwing a jacket to Jughead. He wasn't making eye contact and before she ran out of the door she noticed him looking away. Why was he not looking at her? Was he trying to avoid her? or Maybe he thought she was trying to avoid him. Oh god, she just realized what she had done. After they kissed, she ruined the moment by bringing up the car and now he probably thinks that she didn't enjoy it or something. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, that she enjoyed what happened and wanted it to become more. She squeezed his hand and looked deep into his eyes and said "I enjoyed this. To be continued" and she ran out the door urging him to follow.

\-----

Jughead's POV

They had just gotten back from "The Sister's of Quiet Mercy" and Jughead was sitting on Archie's bed playing with Archie's guitar. He was worried about Betty. She had just gone through an ordeal. He was worried how she was holding up. He wanted to do something, to be there for her. Archie walked into the room and noticed Jughead deep in thought. "What's wrong?" said Archie.

"Betty just found out her sister is pregnant and she and Jason were planning to run away together to start a new life." said Jughead

"Wow. That's rough." said Archie.

"I'm worried about her." said Jughead

"Then go to her." said Archie

Jughead got an idea and ran out of Archie's room towards the front of the house. He saw a car in Betty's driveway. "Her parents must be home." he thought. He doubted her parents would just allow him go up to their daughter's room so he found the next best solution. He took the ladder from the Andrews' garage, placed it against Betty's window and started climbing. Unaware that Archie was facetiming Kevin and was showing him climbing up the ladder. Thank god Betty's blinds were closed. When he got to the top he knocked on Betty's window and when she opened it, he suddenly felt really romantic and said "Hey there, Juliet. Nurse off duty?". He climbs into her room and said "You haven't gone full Yellow Wallpaper on me yet, have you?"

"They're crazy. My parents are crazy." says Betty, who looked distraught.

"They're parents. They're all crazy." says Jughead

"No, but what if What if Polly is, too? The way she was talking to me, the way she looked at me And now, all I can think is, 'Maybe I'm crazy like they are.'" says Betty, eyes watering.

"Hey" says Jughead. Putting his hand on Betty shoulder. He looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful. Even when she cried. "We're all crazy. We're not our parents, Betty. We're not our families. Also..." This was the first time words had escaped Jughead Jones. He wanted to tell her how he feels, how he has been feeling for a long time but he doesn't know what to tell her. Does he says "Also, Betty I like you and I have for a long time" or "Also, You are the most beautiful girl I have every seen" or. "What?" she says. He looks at her and at her face. "What?" she says again. He looks at her lips. Against better judgement and everything he have ever been taught, he can't control himself. He grabs her face and kisses her. The kiss lasts for a few seconds then he breaks it, terrified of what is going to happen next. He feels her smiling against him. Then she jumps back and says "The car."

"Wow. That's what you're thinking about in the middle of our moment?" says Jughead in a joking voice.

"No! Polly talked about a car Jason had stashed for them down Route 40 near some sign. If we can find it, we can confirm Polly's story."

"One way or another." said Jughead. If it's there, it confirms her story. If it isn't then Polly really is crazy.

"I need to know, Juggie." said Betty.

Betty starts to walk out the door but Jughead says "Wait, Betty, your parents."

"They're at the register." said Betty

"So, I got that ladder for nothing." said Jughead, laughing to himself but Betty had already left. Did Betty not enjoy the kiss? She kissed him back, right? Maybe, she regretted it. Oh god, he just made a mess of everything. He completely ruined his friendship with Betty. She probably was disgusted by him, so much so that she didn't even want to talk about or pretend that it happened. He followed her down the stairs and she grabbed two raincoats and flashlights. 

"It's supposed to rain tonight so put this on" said Betty, throwing him a jacket. He tried his best not to make eye contact with her, he didn't want to make it any more awkward then it already was. Suddenly, she squeezed his hand and said "I enjoyed this. To be continued." and ran out the door, urging him to follow. He couldn't keep himself from smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty and Jughead raced into The Sister's of Quiet Mercy and found Polly's room. Empty and with a broken window.

"Oh god, Polly." said Betty

"Betty. You should call your Mom." said Jughead

"Okay." said Betty. She got out her phone and starting calling her Mom. "Hey Mom. Polly escaped the Sister's of Quiet Mercy... I know she escaped because she's not in her room, the window is broken and there is blood on it... I'm not alone, I'm here with Jughead... Mom don't start this now we need to focus on Polly. Should I call the cops... Why not?... You're seriously concerned about that right now... Okay fine, we'll be out front." she ended the call. "My Mom is coming to pick us up, we need to go out front." said Betty, talking to Jughead. 

"What was that about?" said Jughead walking towards the side exit.

"My mom doesn't want me to call the cops because she doesn't want anyone to know that Polly escaped or about her 'shameful condition'." said Betty

"Wow." said Jughead. They had reached the exit and were outside by the side of the building.

"Hold on. I got a text from Kevin. It says 'My dad found the car with Jason's stuff on it but when he got there it was on fire. He said it was possible that someone followed you'. That's great. So all of this was for nothing and Polly isn't even here."

"Betty." says Jughead

"I'm scared. What if Polly is really hurt." said Betty.

"Betty. She'll be okay. We'll find her and all of this wasn't for nothing. We found the car and we still have the pictures which corroborates Polly's story which means what she said was true." said Jughead, placing his hands on Betty's shoulders.

"I just feel like everything that we did today, that we went through was for nothing, like it was useless" said Betty.

"Everything?" said Jughead, raising his eyebrow at Betty.

"Well not everything" said Betty, smiling at Jughead. Her smile quickly faded "But everything else. Is just the worst."

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be okay."

Betty's phone rang. She picked it up out of your pocket and saw it was from her mom. "My mom's here. Let's go."

Betty and Jughead hopped in the car with Betty's parents and they drove off. Betty's Mom kept asking her questions about what happened and kept asking her to relay in detail the events of this evening, she left out the part about this kiss though. "After we visited The Sister's of Quiet Mercy, I remembered Polly talking about some car and I thought if we found it we could corroborate her story. So we found it and called Sheriff Keller and we went to The Sister's to break Polly out but she was already gone when we got here and when Sheriff Keller found the car, it was on fire and he thinks someone followed us and torched it when we left." said Betty. "Well, you are lucky Elizabeth that Polly escaped because you would be grounded if we didn't already have too much to deal with." said Alice. Betty looked at Jughead and rolled her eyes. "Jughead, where should we drop you off?" "Uh, Archie's house." said Jughead. When they finally got to the Cooper House, Alice and Hal forced Betty and Jughead out of the car. "We are going to The Register to fix this mess, we'll be back before midnight." They drove off, leaving Betty and Jughead standing in the rain.

"Alright, bye Betty." said Jughead starting to walk off.

"Juggie, can you stay?" said Betty. "I uh... I just can't bring myself to sleep right now."

"Sure." said Jughead as they walk inside.

Betty takes off her jacket and goes into the laundry room. She takes off her outer sweater and throws in in the dryer. "I'm going to go get changed. You can throw your clothes in the dryer." Betty runs upstairs and Jughead starts taking off his clothes. He takes off his sweater, his shirt, his socks and throws them in the dryer. He debates putting his pants in the dryer but decides against it considering being at Betty's house and only in his underwear might not be a good idea. After a while, Betty walks down the stairs and heads towards the laundry room. "Sorry, I took so long." She opens the door and sees Jughead, shirtless, retrieving his clothes from the dryer. She has always known Jughead to be lanky but he has really grown up over the years. His chest and arms have been re-defined with muscles and boy did he look good. She catches herself staring for a second and closes the door "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were changing." said Betty.

"It's okay." says Jughead. Opening the door, now fully clothed. "What do you want to do until your parents get back?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie" said Betty.

"Sounds good. What do you want to watch." he said walking over to the living room.

"I don't know. Uh... princess bride." said Betty.

"The princess bride?" said Jughead questioningly.

"C'mon what's not to love?"

"I don't do romance movies."

"It not a romance, It has action. You know. My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, time to die." said Betty doing her best impression.

"Sorry, I was wrong. It's a CHEESY romance movie." said Jughead, putting emphasis on cheesy.

"It's not cheesy, it's...cute." said Betty now looking at Jughead with a meaningful expression. He raised his eyebrow. "Please."

"As you wish" said Jughead.

Betty popped some popcorn and sat on the couch next to Jughead. They were still a little cold so they got a blanket. Halfway through the movie, Betty fell asleep, resting her head on Jughead. When the movie was finished Jughead reached over for the remote to turn off the TV, shifting a little, causing Betty to wakeup. "Jug?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

"11:43."

"My parents are going to be back soon."

"I should go then." said Jughead, standing up.

"Wait, Juggie." said Betty standing up as well. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. It was longer then their first kiss but just as meaningful. She broke the kiss and smiled. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye betts." said Jughead walking out the door.

Jughead walked back to Archie's house (It has stopped raining) and he walked up to Archie's bedroom quietly as not to disrupt anyone who might be sleeping. He walked in to see Archie sitting on his bed, clearly waiting for him. "Hi, Jug."

"Oh hey Archie. I wasn't sure if anyone was awake."

"So what happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you went to Betty's house and came back hours later soaking wet."

"We found Jason's get away car and went to go break Polly out of the Sister's of Quiet Mercy but she had escaped and when Sheriff Keller went to find the car, someone had torched it."

"Well that's a lot to process." said Archie.

Jughead laid down on the air mattress.

"Did something else happen?" said Archie

"What do you mean?" said Jughead

"Did something happen between you and Betty?"

"We may have had a moment."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"We may have kissed."

"Really?"

"Twice."

"Twice?" said Archie. He pulled out his phone and started texting Kevin. "Kevin is going to die."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah. We are part of the 'Bughead is Endgame Assembly'" said Archie.

"Oh god." said Jughead. "What have I gotten myself into" he thinks to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Text Message Between Archie and Kevin

Archie: Kevin!

Kevin: What gingersnap?

Archie: Rude. I have news for the "Bughead is Endgame Assembly"

Kevin: Rlly? Wat?

Archie: Jughead and Betty kissed!

Kevin: WHAT?!

Archie: TWICE!

Kevin: Oh my gawd. My dreams are becoming true.

Archie: What's the next action

Kevin: Make them official!

Archie: On it.

\-----

Betty was in her room thinking about what just happened between her and Jughead. She can't believe that he kissed her and that she was brave enough to kiss him. After all this time, it finally happened. It seemed like everyone except for them saw this coming. She knew Kevin was up to no good and he had roped Archie into his schemes so she texted the only other person who wasn't part of their secrets plans. Veronica.

Betty: V!!

Veronica: Yeah B.

Betty: I have something important to tell you!!

Veronica: Double exclamation marks. This must be important. Do tell.

Betty: Jughead kissed me!!

Veronica: OMG! This is a good thing, right?

Betty: Yes, Veronica. This is a very good thing. I really like him.

Veronica: Well what exactly happened?

Betty: I just told you.

Veronica: Well, my last date was a nightmare and your romance life seems to be going a lot better so I need to live through you. Specifics.

Betty: Well, I was upset over Polly our trip to the sisters of quiet mercy and Polly being pregnant and my parents being horrible and Jughead climbed into my room and kissed me.

Veronica: Hold on. He climbed into your room?

Betty: Yeah. He climbed through my window using a ladder.

Veronica: Aww. How romantic.

Betty: Then when went to find the car and break Polly out, my parents picked us up and dropped us at my place cause they needed to fix everything.

Veronica: And what did you guys do?

Betty: We watched a movie (and I maybe sorta fell asleep on him) and I kissed him!

Veronica: Aww. So cute! What movie??

Betty: Princess Bride.

Veronica: Yesssssssss! As much as I am loving this, I am still going to have to give him the talk.

Betty: V.

Veronica: I don't care if he is the sweetest person ever, he still needs to know that if he hurts my best friend, he will die.

Betty: Haha. Okay. Ily V.

Veronica: Ily 2 B. Good luck with your new boo!

\-----

Jughead couldn't stop thinking about last night. He couldn't believe that he had kissed his longtime crush Betty Copper and he couldn't believe that she kissed him back. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't turn out that bad. He decided to text her to relieve his mind of these thoughts.

Jughead: Goodnight, Betty! 

He saw the text bubbles to see that she was typing but they went away. He waited a couple minutes but she still didn't respond. His happy thoughts had then been replaced with questions full of worry. What if she was just doing it to be nice? What was next? Would they become a couple? Was that going to be it? What if she regretted it? What if the kiss hadn't meant anything? But on the other hand... What if it meant something to her? What if she wanted to be more? What if she liked him too? As much as he wanted that to be the case, it still presented terrifying. He had never felt this way about anyone as he felt about Betty. He didn't have any experience in relationships, he didn't know what to expect which brought up the worst question of them all. What if they tried to make it work but he couldn't please her or he couldn't be the same as Archie? This jeopardized their friendship in a way he hadn't thought of. Their friendship meant more to him than anything and he couldn't let anything stand in the way, but right now, Jughead was feeling selfish.

\-----

Jughead woke up with four texts the next morning. One from Kevin, and three from Betty.

Kevin: I heard from Archie that Bughead shared a kiss. Care to elaborate on these rumors? (sent at 1:46)

Betty: Hey, sorry I didn't respond. My parents came home before and I had to pretend I was sleeping. (sent at 12:24)

Betty: I must sound like such a jerk right now. Oh god. I'm so sorry. (sent at 12:25)

Betty: Walk me to school? (sent at 7:12)

He couldn't help but smiling at the texts. Only Betty would be worried about sounding like a jerk when apologizing. He jumped out of bed, got ready, grabbed an apple and met Betty at her door.

"Hey Bets." said Jughead

"Jug!" said Betty "Let's go."

They started walking to school talking about school related topics when Jughead said "Hey, uh, I kinda told Archie that we kissed. I'm sorry. He kind of asked me about it and I didn't want to lie and I think he told Kevin."

"It's okay Juggie. I told Veronica anyways."

"What did you say?"

"Not important, but you should be expecting a talk from her."

"Oh god" said Jughead

Betty laughed.

\-----

Betty and Jughead were sitting in the Blue and Gold office writing down all the information they had just learned from Polly when Trev walked in.

"Hey, Betty" said Trev.

"Hi, Trev" said Betty.

Jughead suddenly became very interested in the red yarn sitting on the desk.

"So, that new movie is playing at the Bijou on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me." said Trev looking hopeful.

Betty's smile faltered. She looked over at Jughead who wasn't making eye contact. She looked back at Trev and said "Sorry Trev, but I'm already catching the movie with someone else."

Trev, still not taking the hint said enthusiastically. "Who? Maybe we can all see it together."

"It's kind of a date." said Betty. Jughead looked up at Betty questioningly. Betty had a date? Maybe he had been reading this whole situation wrong. Maybe she just wanted to be friends. Trev stopped smiling. "I'm sorry" said Betty apologetically. Trev nodded and left the office.

When Trev was out of earshot Jughead said "So, you got a date?"

"Not yet, but I was wondering if you wanted to see the movie together, Jug?"

"So you don't have a date?" said Jughead, utterly confused.

"Well, if you are busy on Friday then I don't have a date." said Betty. Jeez, could she make this any more obvious.

"I don't get it." said Jughead

Betty gave up. "Jughead, I'm trying to ask you on a date."

"Wait. You want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course I do?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, dumbass? I like you."

"Well, that seems to fit well cause I like you too."

"You're an idiot."

Instead of a response, Jughead pecked Betty on the lips and Betty blushed furiously. The bell rang, signalling lunch and Jughead and Betty headed to the lunch room.

\-----

Veronica, Kevin, Archie and Valerie were already sitting down when Jughead and Betty joined them.

"Hello my darling Betty, hello Jughead." said Veronica, eyeing the pair with her signature mischievous smile.

"Hey V. Oh hi Valerie." said Betty. By the way Valerie was sitting beside Archie, with her head resting on his shoulder, she could tell they were a couple or at least were more then friends. This would have bothered her a couple weeks ago. Now, she truly didn't care, but if it was Jughead instead of Archie, that would be a different story.

"Hi, Betty." said Valerie, conscious of Betty's history with Archie, taking her head off his shoulder, not knowing that Betty had moved on.

"So Jughead." said Veronica

"V." said Betty, fully aware of what was going to happen.

"I'm glad for you and Betty, but if you hurt her, I will murder you and your whole family." said Veronica sweetly. Jughead stopped chewing and looked over from Veronica, to Archie, to Kevin. All of whom were looking at Jughead in agreement with Veronica. He looked over at Betty who was raising her eyebrow to Veronica.

"I don't plan to do that, but okay." said Jughead uncomfortably. He looked at Valerie who looked shocked, Archie seemed to notice it too.

"Val?" said Archie

"Yeah." said Valerie

"You okay."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised, I didn't see this coming."

"Well, as much as I endorse this partnership, onto slightly more important matters. Polly and Jason's car." said Veronica

Betty started telling Veronica all about last night (the investigative parts) not aware that Valerie was not, as she appeared, scrolling through her phone, but taking in everything she was saying and making a mental note for later. A mental note that she repeated to Josie, who repeated it to Ginger, who repeated it to Tina, who repeated it to Cheryl who then tweeted how Polly Cooper killed her brother and thus, the manhunt to find Polly began.


	10. Chapter 10

Text message between Betty and Jughead

Jughead: Any luck?

Betty: Yeah. I found her in our attic. She hurt her leg but she's going to be okay. I don't know what to do with her or how to help her.

Jughead: It's going to be okay. She'll be okay. You are Betty Cooper, you are Nancy Drew, you can figure out anything.

Betty: I miss you.

Jughead: Me too. Do you want me to come over.

Betty: No. Maybe later, I have to deal with Polly right now.

Jughead: Okay. Bye Betts.

Betty: Bye Juggie.

\-----

Jughead hadn't seen Betty in a couple days. Well, he had but only at school. She didn't have much free time as she was trying to help her sister and find her a safe place to live and get her the tools she needed to take care of herself and her baby. But alas, it was Friday. The day had finally come, Jughead and Betty's first official date. He was beyond nervous and didn't realize he had to get ready until an hour before he was supposed to meet her. He was slightly panicking. He didn't know what to wear or if he was supposed to wear anything in particular. He knew one person that could help him. Even though he dreaded it and would probably regret asking help from this person later, he was desperate, so he texted Kevin.

Jughead: Kevin, I hate to ask this... but I need your help.

Kevin: With what?

Jughead: Betty and I have a date in an hour.

Kevin: And Betty didn't tell me! I'll be over in five minutes.

Kevin showed up in five minutes later. "So, where exactly is this date taking place?" said Kevin

"The Bijou."

"Okay so you need casual but a little better than what you usually wear."

"What's wrong with what I usually wear?"

"Nothing. Betty seems to like it, but it's your first date, you have to make a good impression."

"We've known each other since kindergarten."

"Doesn't matter."

"So. What would you normally wear?"

"Uh. This." Jughead held up an S t-shirt, a flannel, a demin jacket, jeans and overalls.

"Okay. Let me just make a call."

"What?"

"I need to see what Betty's wearing. It's important."

Kevin calls Betty. "Hi Betty. So, what are you wearing on you date with Jughead? ... It doesn't matter how I know, tell me this is life or death... Cute... honey you should've gone with the blue... fine. You look good either way... Okay love you too." Kevin hangs up the phone. "Okay so wear the flannel with the jeans. Ditch the overalls and t-shirt. Do you have better jeans?"

"Um... no. I'm poor." said Jughead

"I doubt you'll fit into mine or Archie's pants so I guess it will have to do. But you have to lose the beanie."

"I can't take it off. It's part of my soul."

"Please. For Betty."

"Fine." Jughead got dressed into his jeans, his flannel, now buttoned up opposed to tied around his waist and most surprising of all, no beanie.

"Wow. I'd never think I'd live to see Jughead's hair." said Kevin

"I didn't either."

"Why do you wear a hat, you hair is so nice."

"Uh. Thanks."

"Well, I should go. Have fun on your date but not too much fun." said Kevin winking.

"I'll really regret asking for your help huh?"

"Probably." said Kevin leaving.

Jughead checked his phone. The movie started in 20 minutes. He texted Betty.

Jughead: Hey. Should I pick you up?

Betty: Sure! I'll meet you outside.

Jughead: Should I ring the doorbell?

Betty: No. I don't want to explain anything to my parents.

Jughead: Okay.

Jughead met Betty outside of her house. She looked beautiful, she wore a black skirt with a grey sweater with a crown on it. Her hair was down into their natural waves and she had on her regular makeup except now she had on more eyeshadow and she wore more mascara.

"Hi" said Betty

"Hi Betty. You look great." said Jughead

"Thanks. You too. No beanie."

"No ponytail."

"Your hair looks good." said Betty

"Yours too." said Jughead

"Shall we go."

"We shall my lady."

They started walking in the direction of the Bijou.

"So. How's your sister." said Jughead

"Better. She's staying with V right now. We're planning on hosting a baby shower."

"Am I expected to go to that?"

"Of course. You're my boyfriend so it's mandatory." Betty said. Suddenly second guessing herself. "Only if you want to-"

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Betty." said Jughead smiling.

"Good, cause I kind of told V that we're official."

"Okay well Kevin is definitely going to be blowing up my phone for the next hour."

Betty giggled and they made their way down to the theatre. They split a large popcorn and fries although Jughead at most of the food. They later went to Pop's at got burgers and milkshakes. In the middle of their meal, Chuck and his dad walked into the diner. Betty immediately stiffened up and started clenching her fists. Jughead turned around and saw Chuck. He looked back at Betty who looked on the verge of tears. "Betty, are you okay?" said Jughead. Betty snapped out of her trance and unclenched her fists. "Uh. Yeah. I'm fine." She looked down at her palms. There was no blood but there were marks on her palms. "Betty." said Jughead. "I'm good. Let's finish our meals okay." said Betty. Jughead decided he shouldn't push it. Obviously Chuck was setting her off, he never really knew what happened that night but he didn't think it was a good topic to bring up on what was supposed to be their first date. "Okay. Whatever you want."

\-----

"I had a nice time, Juggie." said Betty, standing beside the Andrew's house.

"Me too, Betty." said Jughead

"So. I'll see you around, boyfriend." said Betty smiling

"Yeah, girlfriend." said Jughead, unable to hold back a smile.

"Goodnight Jug."

"Night Betty." He pulled her into a hug and she kissed him quickly on the lips before running inside her house, aware that her parents may be watching.

\-----

As much as Betty wanted to be thinking about her date with Jughead and the fact that she now had a boyfriend, she couldn't stop thinking about Chuck, and that night. She couldn't sleep. When she had trouble sleeping when she was younger, she would go to Polly who is now at the Pembrooke. Her parents were out on a journalists conference and they wouldn't be back until late tomorrow night so she didn't have anyone to calm her down. Except the fact that she did now that her parents weren't here.

Betty: Can you come over.

Jughead: Sure. Window or door?

Betty: Door.

Jughead ran out of Archie's bedroom to Betty's front door. He didn't even get a chance to ring or knock before the door was swung open by Betty. She sighed and pulled him into a long hug. She ushered him in and closed the door behind her. She started leading him up to her room. He hesitated and she said "My parents aren't here, why else would you come through my front door?" He followed her up.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay I just... I can't sleep every time I close my eyes, I keep on going back to that night, with Chuck."

"What happened that night?" said Jughead

"I... uh. I told Veronica that I'd keep the details under wraps. Okay" said Betty

"It's okay. I just want to be supportive." Betty nodded. She looked into his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" she said

"Betty, I'm your boyfriend. You can kiss me any time you want." said Jughead

She reached out to hold his face and kissed him sweetly and softly. She led him to her bed. "Do you want to watch Seinfeld?"

"Sure." said Jughead

Halfway through the first episode, Jughead had stopped paying attention. Not due to him no liking Seinfeld, it was one of his favourite shows, but he had been distracted by something much more captivating. "I can see you staring at me Jug." said Betty, chuckling.

"I don't know what you mean." said Jughead grinning. He pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the one they shared previously. Betty moved from sitting on her legs to sitting on her knees. She bent down slightly to reduce to space between them. Only pulling away to breath. Jughead leaned into her more and more, now almost on top of her, on her bed. However, they were brought back to their senses by the laugh track in the sitcom still playing. Betty chuckled. "Didn't know you had it in you Jones." she said. 

"Now why would you ever doubt me." said Jughead teasingly.

"I'm going to go to the washroom. Can you get me a clean shirt. Second drawer to the left." said Betty heading to the washroom.

"Yeah sure. Anything in particular." said Jughead

"Something preferably not pink or blue." said Betty

Jughead opened her drawer and began searching for a shirt that wasn't pink or blue. This was hard considering it was the only colours Betty owned. He saw a light yellow shirt peaking out from underneath the pinks and blue and reached to grab it. However, right beside it, he noticed something black. Black? Betty never wore black. He pulled it out and it turned out to be a black wig. Why would Betty have a black wig? And if it was for something like a costume, why would it be hidden in her dresser? "Uh Betty?" said Jughead, holding out the wig.

Betty exited the washroom. "Yeah?" She froze when she saw what he was holding up.

"Why is this in your shirt drawer?" said Jughead.

Betty looked embarrassed, she grabbed the wig and looked down at the ground.

"Betty? What's wrong?"

"I...uh. I can explain."

"I'm confused? Am I missing something?"

"This is a cabernet wig" said Betty "And I have this because of Chuck."

"Why?" said Jughead. Betty sat down on her bed, Jughead sat beside her. Her eyes started watering.

"Woah. Woah. What's wrong?" said Jughead. Betty sighed, she looked lost for words. "You can talk to me."

"I can't. Cause you're going to want to leave me if I do." said Betty

"There's nothing you say that will make me leave you." said Jughead

"You promise?" said Betty. 

"Yes, I promise." said Jughead

"Well, we wanted to get revenge on Chuck and we wanted him to admit on camera that he lied about giving Veronica a sticky maple. So we made a plan to basically seduce him into telling us the truth." Jughead didn't say anything. He was listening to everything she was saying. "And um... I kind of took it a little too far. I wore this wig, and essentially lingerie and um... I drugged him. With a muscle relaxer and alcohol. We handcuffed him to the jacuzzi and I kept turning up the heat until he admitted that he lied. Then I, I don't even know what happened. I told him to apologize for ruining me. Apologize that Jason ruined Polly. I called him Jason. I don't even know why, I know he wasn't Jason but I wanted someone to suffer for how Polly was treated and I... I could've killed him or gave him serious burns or something. I... Oh god what is wrong with me." She started crying and dug her fingernails into her palms. Jughead held her and let her cry. "It's like there's this darkness in me, that overwhelming sometimes, that makes me do these crazy things." She opened her palms, showing Jughead the bleeding crescent moon scars left by her nails. He closed her hands in his and kissed them. He didn't know what to say, but that gesture was all he needed. They laid down in the bed and Betty curled up into him, nestling her head under his chin. "Thank you" she said. Jughead didn't respond. Instead he kissed her forehead. They stayed that way until morning. The past barely relevant and old scars healed over, now that they knew each other and they were able to move on.


	11. Chapter 11

Jughead heard a buzz from his phone. He emerged from his sleep and looked around in the position that he was in. It was getting light but with it still being night and his sleepy state, he couldn't see much. But what he did see was his beautiful girlfriend, Betty Cooper, curled up in his arms. He smiled at her in his arms. His phone buzzed again and his thoughts were interrupted. He used his free hand to reach over and grab his phone. It was 4:46. He saw texts from his dad.

FP: BOY get over here right now.

FP: We need to talk.

FP: Why didn't you tell me?

FP: You'd rather stay at Fred Andrew's then your own house?

FP: GET OVER HERE.

Jughead froze, he wasn't moving much to begin with but his heart could've stopped beating and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Jughead knew that he couldn't just ignore his dad on this one but he didn't want to leave Betty without saying goodbye. What would she think of him? Not to mention, it would also be impossible to move without waking her. Jughead very carefully released his hand from under her and tried to hop out without making a noise or moving too much.

"Jug?" said Betty

"Hi, Betty." said Jughead

"Where you going?"

"Uh... My dad needs me."

"Is everything okay."

Jughead wanted to tell her the truth, tell her everything but he knew that now wasn't the time and he didn't have to worry Betty with his home life. "Yeah, he just needs to talk."

"Okay." said Betty. Understanding, but bummed out that he was leaving.

"I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay." she stood up and kissed him quickly.

Jughead left and started walking over to his Dad's trailer. When he got there he looked inside and saw beer bottles, cushions thrown everywhere, and his Dad sitting on the chair in the kitchen holding a beer bottle. When Jughead walked in, his dad set down his beer bottle and stared at him. "Want to explain yourself."

"Not really." said Jughead in his best relaxed tone he could muster.

"Boy!" said FP. Starting to raise his voice.

Jughead glared at him. This was all his fault. He didn't have to explain his own behaviour. "Why are you staying at Fred Andrew's? Instead of at your own home."

"Because of you Dad." said Jughead. Fighting back tears. FP didn't speak. "I was homeless, for almost a year, staying at the drive in, at the school. Wondering when my next meal was going to be, if I could even make it to the next day."

"It's not my fault were poor. Do you really think anyone is willing to hire a snake?"

"I can talk to Fred, ask him to give you your job back."

"He fired me Jug, what kind of man could I be if I went back?"

"A man with a job, trying to get his family together, his wife, his daughter." Jughead paused "His son." FP looked up. "You don't think I want to come home? You think I wanted this to happen. I didn't really take pleasure in telling my best friend that I was homeless because my Dad fell off the wagon... again."

"I'll get my act together, get your mom and your sister back. You believe that, don't you?" said FP. "I don't know if I can, you say that every couple of months, then you start drinking again." said Jughead, trying to keep his tears from coming out. "I promise." said FP, looking at Jughead meaningfully. "This time, I'll do it and I'll do it right. I'll make it stick. I'll fix this." 

Jughead felt the tears coming down but he didn't care anymore. He wanted, so desperately to believe him, but after everything that's happened, he doesn't know if he can. He doesn't want to get hurt anymore. "Please. Don't give up, yet. I'll make it right." said FP.

"Okay, dad." said Jughead "Get to school, don't want to mess up your grades now." said FP. It was Saturday, but Jughead left anyway. He knew that it was just a cue for him to leave.

Jughead walked back to Archie's house and debated going back to see Betty, but he could hear cars coming in the distance, it could be her parents. He stepped into the Andrew's residence and poured himself a cup of coffee. He checked the clock, 5:19. He turned on the Television quietly and started watching whatever was on. A while later, Mr. Andrews came downstairs. 

"Morning, Jug."

"Hi, Mr. Andrews."

"What got you up so early?"

"Uh... my dad wanted to speak to me."

"How is your dad?" said Mr. Andrews, pouring himself some coffee as well.

"He's uh..." he debated telling him that his dad was fine but then he remembered the conversation he had with his Dad. "struggling. He kind of fell off the wagon again. Can't get a job anywhere."

"That's uh, tough." Mr. Andrews thought for a second "You know, I could call him, offer him a job."

As much as Jughead wanted to disagree, he knew this was probably his dad's best chance. "Yeah. That would be great."

"Alright. I'm going to go take a shower."

A couple minutes later, Archie came down, the talking and the TV must have woken him up.

"Hey, Jug"

"Hey, Archie"

"So... where did you get off to last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you left last night and this is the first time I've seen you since." said Archie smiling. He knew where he was, he saw him go into Betty's house, he just wanted to annoy him.

"I was at Betty's." said Jughead, not paying attention to Archie who was clearly trying to trap him.

"And why were you at Betty's so late last night?"

"Cause she wanted me to come over."

"Why oh, why would Betty want _you_ to come over?" said Archie

"Do I have to have a reason for visiting my girlfriend?" said Jughead bitterly.

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend now?" said Archie laughing.

"Shit." said Jughead. Archie got out his phone to text Kevin. Jughead knew exactly what was happening.

"Hey. Don't you start text Kevin."

"But, that's exactly what I am doing." said Archie laughing even more.

"Stop."

"NO. We are the members of the Bughead is Endgame Assembly and it is my sacred duty to inform all members of recent events."

"Oh god." said Jughead.

"By the way, the Assembly had expanded. Veronica has joined."

"If everyone in on this but us?"

"Yeah. To be honest, we are kind of useless at this point."

"Huh?"

"Well, it was our next assignment to get you and Betty to become official but that already happened on your own."

"What is life anymore?"

\-----

As soon as Jughead left her room. Betty started texting Veronica. The only person who she knew wasn't part of Archie and Kevin's stupid club.

Betty: V, I know it's early but I need to talk.

Veronica: Don't worry, I've been up since Archie and Kevin forced me to join their club.

Betty: NO. NOT YOU TOO.

Veronica: Don't worry. You can tell me anything. I ship you guys but I won't tell everyone else about anything you don't want me to tell them about.

Betty: GOOD. It's not like I don't want them to know but god, they are so annoying.

Veronica: Tell me about it. Anyways, what's up.

Betty: So... last night Jughead came over.

Veronica: OMG you didn't. If this is what I think it is, I NEED TO TELL KEVIN AND ARCHIE.

Betty: NO VERONICA. IT'S NOT.

Veronica: Okay, then what's the deal.

Betty: Well, he may or may not know about the thing with Chuck.

Veronica: And how did he react.

Betty: Not how I expected.

Veronica: OMG. IF HE BROKE UP WITH YOU I WILL KILL HIM. I WILL KIND HIM, CHOP HIM UP INTO LITTLE PIECES, AND FEEDS HIM TO HIS DOG.

Betty: VERONICA. NO. WE DIDN'T BREAK UP. I expected him to break up with me but he didn't so it was unexpected..

Veronica: Okay good. Well how did you tell him.

Betty: Well, it wasn't really on purpose. I asked him to get me a shirt and he found the wig in my dresser.

Veronica: No offense, but that wig was weird. Not trying to make you feel self-conscious or anything cause you looked great but your natural hair is a lot better.

Betty: Anywayyyyys, I told him everything that happened and it all turned out great. He was really sweet and understanding.

Veronica: AWWWW. But...

Betty: The thing is, he left early cause his dad wanted to talk.

Veronica: How early?

Betty: Like 20 minutes ago.

Veronica: WAIT. DID HE SLEEP OVER!

Betty: I guess.

Veronica: OMG 

Betty: Calm down, we have more pressing matters at hand. Read the second part of that sentence.

Veronica: His dad? What about him?

Betty: I mean, I feel like something's wrong. He's staying at Archie's so something must be wrong with his Dad.

Veronica: I don't think I've ever heard him mention his dad.

Betty: RIGHT?

Veronica: Well, just talk to him. If you thought he was going to leave you because he would've found out something about him that's not great, maybe he feels the same way.

Betty: What do you mean?

Veronica: I mean maybe there's something going on there and he doesn't want to tell you cause he's embarrassed or scared of the consequences.

Betty: Okay. Thanks V.

Veronica: No problem B.

Betty wanted to call him but he was probably busy and he said he would call her anyways.

\-----

Jughead called Betty at about 9 in the morning.

"Hey."

"What took so long."

"Well, I didn't know if you went back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well, I've been awake since you left."

"Yeah me too."

"So what happened with your Dad."

"Oh, nothing. It's all good."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah" Jughead didn't know why he was keeping this from Betty but he didn't want her to treat him any differently. Everything was going well and he didn't want to mess anything up.

"Okay. Well, the baby shower is tomorrow."

"How's that going, did you get your Mom to come?"

"I hope so, Veronica is having her Mom talk to her."

"Hopefully it works."

"Yeah." Betty's mom called her from downstairs. "Sorry, I got to go. My mom is calling me."

"Okay bye."

"Bye, Jug."

\-----

Archie was walking back to his house from football practice. Due to construction along the roads, Archie had to take a different route this time. He passed by the comic book shop and he saw Serpents on the other side of the street hanging out. He started walking faster. The Serpents usually stayed on the Southside of town but occasionally they would come across to the Northside. They usually didn't start trouble but the Northside had better stores. He rounded the corner and looked back, perhaps to see if the serpents were going to jump him and he noticed a familiar face. FP Jones, wearing a serpent jacket. FP was part of the serpents? 

When he got home he saw Jughead and Betty at the kitchen counter talking about god knows what. He didn't care that Betty was there, he needed to tell Jughead. "Your Dad is part of the Serpents?" said Archie. Jughead stopped talking to Betty and froze, he turned to face Archie. He didn't respond.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Archie

"Uh..." said Jughead

"Is that true?" said Betty, looking at Jughead.

"I.." Jughead was looking back and forth between Betty and Archie. Archie was looking at him with a look of betrayal and Betty was looking at him with a sad, concerned look.

"I have to go." said Betty. She got up and walked out the door.

"Betty, wait!" said Jughead. He moved to go after her but Archie stopped him. Before Archie could speak, Jughead said "Thanks, a lot Archie." and walked past Archie to follow Betty.

***Bughead is Endgame Assembly Groupchat***

Archie: Shit. I think I ended Bughead.

Kevin: WHAT! HOW COULD YOU? MY BABIESSSSSS

Veronica: Archiekins! What did you do?

Archie: Jughead's dad is a serpent and I confronted Jughead in front of Betty.

Kevin: NOOOOOOO

Veronica: Jughead's dad is a serpent!

Archie: Yeah!

Veronica: I knew something must've been wrong but I didn't expect this.

Archie: Yeah right! I knew that his dad fell off the wagon but I didn't know he was a serpent too.

Veronica: What do you mean fell off the wagon?

Archie: Well, he kinda an alcoholic, and drove Jug's mom and sister away, and is an ass. Which is why Jug is living with me.

Veronica: ARCHIE! YOU IDIOT!

Archie: What?

Veronica: YOU ARE SO DUMB. I'M COMING OVER TO FIX THIS.

Archie: WHAT DID I DO?

Veronica: Besides possibly ruining Bughead, you probably made Jughead feel like this is his fault when it is obviously his Dad's fault. How do you think Jughead is feeling?

Archie: SHIT

Veronica: I'll be there soon.

Archie: Okay

Kevin: Honestly... I ship Varchie.

Veronica: Goddammit Kevin

Kevin: Sorry.

\-----

Betty sat in Pickins park on the bench watching the birds fly by.

"Betty." said Jughead out of breath. She didn't know he had been following her.

"Why are you here?" said Betty

"To explain myself." said Jughed

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad, when I told you about Chuck?"

"I was... embarassed." said Jughead "I guess, I just was worried that my Dad was the one doing all those horrible things."

"Jughead, if we are going to be together, I want to know everything about you." Jughead looked up at her. "Okay." he said softly. The sat there for a minute staring into each other's eyes.

"Jughead?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For freaking out and running away. I just, didn't know what to do."

"It's okay. I kind of expected you to break up with me or something." Betty laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Veronica was 100% right." Jughead chuckled.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened with my Dad?

"I was waiting for you to say something."

"Well, he's not in great shape. He would come home drunk and fight with my Mom and fall off the wagon every once in a while and my Mom... couldn't take it anymore and took Jellybean and left."

"She just left you?"

"Jellybean was her favourite and she thought I would end up to be the same as my Dad. Even though I was the one who stopped them fighting, practically raised Jellybean, protected her, tried to help Dad. She just didn't care I guess." He said it with such dis-attachment like he was retelling a story he read years ago, and told multiple times. It was like he couldn't care less but Betty could see it. All the pain, in his eyes, the dis-attachment was a wall, to make it easier to tell the story, like he was telling it on the outside, instead of being the one whom it was about. "After she left, he got fired from his job and fell off the wagon for real. He said that he'd get his act together but he says it every couple of months and then falls down again. He working with Fred Andrews again but... I don't know if it will stay." This broke her heart. He's been let down by his dad so many times and he has to resort to living with Archie. 

"So you left to go stay with Archie."

"I left just under a year ago."

"But you've only been staying with Archie for a month." she said. "Where were you before that."

"The drive-in. I had been staying there."

"But that closed down 3 months ago." Jughead just nodded.

"So you've been homeless for 2 months?" Betty said appalled. "Why didn't you tell me, I could've helped you. I would've helped you."

"I was just scared... of you judge me I guess."

"Juggie." said Betty "From now on, we tell each other everything, no more secrets. Okay?"

"Okay." he said.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. It was a sweet kiss but it meant a lot. They walked back together and went into their separate houses. Jughead was bombarded with Archie and Veronica asking if they broke up and they both sighed in relief when he said they didn't. What they didn't know was that they were even better, then before.


	12. Chapter 12

Jughead sat on the air mattress on Archie's bedroom floor, thinking about the case. They had come to a dead end. They had learnt a lot from Polly, like how they were planning to run away together to raise the baby at a farm upstate and that Jason's parents forced him to break up with Polly. As bonkers as the story Polly told seemed, it also made a lot of sense. It answered the question towards why Jason was running away, why he was selling drugs, and why he got Cheryl to stage his death. But it didn't really bring them much closer to who did it. The only main suspicions they had were the Coopers, trying to protect their daughter from the Blossom boy and had to resort to the final method, which was unlikely or possibly the Blossom's trying to prevent Jason from meeting with Polly which was even more unlikely. Each theory as crazy as the next with no real evidence or even circumstantial evidence, they had no clue where to go from here. They would continue to interview the students about Jason but nothing really eventful came out of it. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to let Jason down, he was going to let the town down, he was going to let Betty down. As a last minute resort, he pulled out his phone and texted the one girl he knew could give him peace of mind.

Betty was in her room working on some last minute math homework. She usually didn't have last minute homework but she had spent all of her regular study time with Veronica, having some much needed girl talk. Veronica was single and very much ready to mingle and insisted on girl talk as recently Betty has been spending a lot of her time with Jughead. She got a text on her phone and picked it up secretly hoping it was Jughead except it was Veronica sending her a photo she had taken of them recently.

Veronica: *Image* We look so cute here B!

Betty: Omg nooooooo. Why did I let you take a picture of us with those facemasks.

Veronica: Are you saying I am not rocking it!?!?! (sarcastically)

Betty: Haha no V, you look great but I look like a rock.

Veronica: A cute rock.

Betty: Okay V.

The conversation ended there. She put down her phone and continued to work on her homework. Her phone dinged again and this time it was from the person she secretly hoped it would be from. She smiled when she saw the name.

Jughead: I feel like we've hit a dead end on Jason's case. What more is there to investigate.

Betty: I'm not sure but there has to be something.

Jughead: It feels like there is nothing though.

Betty: Well, maybe there is nothing yet. Maybe we've investigated all that we can right now and something will pop up soon enough.

Jughead: I hope so.

Betty: Well, I miss you.

Betty hadn't seen him for about 4 days. Well she had physically seen him but she didn't get to spend much quality time with him.

Jughead: Me too.

Betty: I wish my parents weren't home.

Jughead: You could come here, Fred and Archie aren't here.

Betty: I'm coming right now.

Betty ran over to the Andrew's house. Before she got a chance to knock on the door, Jughead opened it and Betty gave him a quick peck and walked inside.

"That's it." said Jughead jokingly "I haven't seen you for a week Betty."

"It's been four days" said Betty pulling him into a stronger kiss. She broke away and said "Plus, I wouldn't put it past my parents to peep through the curtains."

"Ah. I see." said Jughead snickering. Betty sat down on the Andrews' couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She motioned for Jughead to sit down next to her. 

"So, we're just going to watch TV." said Jughead teasingly.

"More like a movie. I chose the movie last time we did this so it's your turn." said Betty.

"I propose we watch the Babadook." said Jughead.

"The Babadook? Really?" said Betty

"Ever seen it?"

"No, but just the name sounds stupid."

"Then we are definitely watching it."

"Trying to scare me Jones?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Lemme guess, the first time you watched this movie you cried."

"NO! I pissed my pants" This caused Betty to laugh "But, I was like seven"

"Okay sureeeeee" said Betty.

During the movie, Betty flinched a couple times and ended up sitting with her knees in her hands staring at the TV with an appalled expression "I don't like this movie." said Betty midway. 

Jughead mock gasped "How dare you"

"It's good but I don't like how it plays with your emotions like just stop." she said talking to the TV.

Jughead laughed. At one point she jumped up from the couch and threw a pillow at the TV (which Jughead caught) and yelled "Demon Child!" Jughead couldn't stop laughing at Betty's discomfort which caused her to shush him which caused him to laugh even more. When the movie was finally over, Betty said "Finally, that nightmare is over. Why did we even watch that."

"Honestly, I just wanted to see how you reacted."

"So this was like a social experiment" said Betty jokingly

"But of course, you are only patient number one. I plan to further my tests in the future."

"You plan to have movie dates with other girls." said Betty raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately these tests have been cancelled for the future until further notice." said Jughead.

"You are so annoying." said Betty laughing. She pulled him into a long passionate kiss but before it could escalate, they heard the front door knob rattle. They broke apart and Fred and Archie walked in.

"Hey Jug. Hey Betty" said Mr. Andrews.

Archie smirked. "Hey Betty. What are you doing here." said Archie, obviously trying to catch them in some sort of compromising position.

"Oh, we were watching a movie." said Betty smiling

"What movie?" said Archie

"The Babadook" said Jughead

"What's that?" said Archie

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. As if reading Jughead's mind, Betty said "You may continue with your tests if it involves Archie."

"Tests?" said Archie confused.

"Sit down." said Betty "We are going to watch a movie."

Archie sat down and Jughead replayed the movie they were watching a few minutes ago. Unsurprisingly, Archie had a worse reaction then Betty, he audible screamed at some points and fell off of the couch on accident twice. Betty still jumped but her a Jughead were mainly focused on their friend that they were practically torturing and trying not to laughing out loud too much. Betty sent a quick video of Archie to Veronica and she responded with "LMAO" and "This is the best thing I have ever seen".

*Later in the Bughead is Endgame Assembly Groupchat*

Archie: Jughead, Betty and I watched a movie and they were totally sending heart eyes the entire time.

Veronica: Are you sure? Cause I swear you were screaming like a little girl the whole time.

Archie: HOW DO YOU...

Veronica: *Video*

Kevin: OMG. I'M DEAD. THIS IS EVERYTHING

Archie: I am going to kill you Ronnie.

Kevin: "Ronnie"? .... VARCHIE

Veronica: Kevin STFU.

Archie: Yeah Kevin.

Veronica: You shut up too gingerbread.

Archie: Are you mad Ronnie?

Veronica: No. You just can't show any emotion through text message. I was jk.

Archie: Okay.

Kevin: I'M STARTING A NEW ASSEMBLY CALLED "VARCHIE IS MAYBE ENDGAME ASSEMBLY"

Veronica: First of all, I'll fight you right now. Second of all why maybe.

Kevin: Cause Bughead will always be my OTP and Varchie is good but Bughead is better.

Archie: Whatever you say Kevin.

Kevin: OMG you are defending Varchie which means you ship Varchie too.

*Veronica kicked Archie out of the conversation*

*Veronica left the conversation*

Kevin: .....

Kevin: VARCHIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification - Though it happened a couple chapters back, Betty and Jughead's first date and Betty revealing everything about Chuck to Jughead didn't happen on the same night, it happened the night afterwards. Not really that important but it wasn't that clear to me so I thought I should clear that up.
> 
> Totally open for suggestions and potential storylines.


	13. Chapter 13

Betty: Can you come over?

Jughead: Sure what's wrong.

Betty: Nothing I just miss you

Jughead: I'll be right there.

Jughead was walking over to the Cooper house when he realized he didn't ask his way of entrance.

Jughead: Window or door?

Betty: I wouldn't ask you to come over if my parents were here.

Jughead chuckled. Door it is. He knocked on the door to see none other than Betty Cooper wearing a big grin. "Hello fair maiden." said Jughead with a slight bow "Shut up." said Betty playfully. He entered her house and she immediately pulled him up to her room. "So, where are the Cooper parents tonight?" said Jughead. "Well, my father is still living at the register and my mom is either at a journalists conference or trying to find the best way to attack the Blossom's. I'm still not sure." said Betty sitting on her bed. Jughead sat beside her "Have you heard from Polly." "I've been texting and calling her but she hasn't answered or responded. I get it if she's mad at my mom but what exactly did I do wrong." said Betty starting to stress. "Nothing" said Jughead. Placing a calming hand on her leg "You did everything for Polly, she must've gone to the Blossom's for a reason." Betty looked back up at him "I suppose so. I might have to grill Cheryl tomorrow though." she said moving to lie down on her bed. "Planning on facing the ice queen herself." said Jughead turning so his legs were on the bed and he was facing Betty. "I just.... I can't even think of what to say, all of this stuff with Polly is making my brain turn to soup." said Betty running her fingers through her scalp.

"Well, what else do you propose we talk about." said Jughead, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Well, I heard from Kevin that he has got a new ship." said Betty, propping herself using her elbows. "Who?" said Jughead. "Take a wild guess." "Kevin ships Ethel and Trev so it could literally be anybody." "Ethel and Trev?" "Yeah. He calls it Trethel. I don't think they have even talked to each other." "Well. That sure is interesting." said Betty "Wait, you distracted me. Kevin ships Varchie now." she continued. "As in Veronica and Archie?" said Jughead "Uh huh" said Betty. "And... how do you feel about that?" said Jughead. Very much aware of her history with Archie. Not trying to make it awkward but he wanted to make sure Betty was okay with it. "What do you mean?" said Betty, genuinely confused. "Well... I know we are dating... but you know... you and Archie..." said Jughead awkwardly. "Jughead Jones." said Betty sitting up on her arms now. "Do you think I still like Archie?" said Betty disbelieving that her boyfriend thought she liked anyone but him. "Well, I don't know. It was pretty recently and..." With a new wave of confidence, Betty cut him off with a kiss. She sat up and brought her hands to his face. He used his hands to hold himself up. He was slightly shocked. She kissed him passionately and tickled her tongue on the edge of his lip. He opened his mouth, allowing her to slip her tongue inside. She moved her leg overtop of him so that she was straddling him and she ran her fingers through his soft curls. He was so shocked that he didn't have a lot of time to move his hands up to her face before she broke apart. He just stared at her with wide eyes. "I have never kissed anyone, let alone Archie liked that." said Betty taking pride in his shocked expression.

Jughead didn't really know what the appropriate response was so he just smiled and kissed her again. This time, as he was aware of what was happening, their kiss was more passionate. Their lips met and right away their tongues were gliding over one another. Her hands in his hair and his hands on her hips. They started leaning into each other, into each other's kisses and they started to fall down on Betty's bed. Before that could happen, Betty's phone started ringing quite violently. They broke apart alarmed and Betty picked up her phone, it was from Archie. She answered the call and said "What?" quite annoyed. "Please don't tell me that's what you guys were doing when you were watching that movie at my house." said Archie. She could hear him grinning on the other side of the phone. "Huh." she said getting up from her bed. "Betty, I live next door, close your blinds next time." said Archie laughing. "Oh my god." Betty said. She went over to her window and closed her blinds but not before sticking her middle finger at her red-headed friend. "What exactly did you see?" said Betty "I only saw Jughead's back but then you moved and I saw you guys making out so I had to call you before my eyes were burned and so I could get details to notify the group chat" said Archie laughing loudly. "ARCHIBALD ANDREWS. I SWEAR I WILL..." started Betty but he hung up the phone. She stared at her phone for a second before she started laughing. "Well." she said to Jughead "Good luck facing Archie when you go back." Jughead just face palmed. They talked for the rest of the night. Mostly cuddling. Sometimes kissing but not much since Archie's call. When Jughead left to go back to the Andrews' house, he had completely forgotten about Archie's call until he saw Archie waiting for him in his room.

"So." said Archie smiling. Jughead stopped in his tracks. "You and Betty. Making it official"

"Yeah." said Jughead, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "You already know she is my girlfriend."

"I mean in her room." said Archie. Not dropping his gaze from Jughead "I honestly didn't expect that." he said honestly.

"What do you mean." said Jughead rubbing the back of his neck. He was kind of confused but also feeling kind of awkward as his best friend just saw his two best friends making out.

"I knew you liked Betty, I just didn't peg you as the physical type."

"You're the one to be talking. After all, you did make out with Veronica like the third day you met her." said Jughead. Archie blushed slightly. "That's kind of what we were talking about before everything happened." Archie turned his head in confusion "We were talking about how Varchie is Kevin's newest ship." said Jughead, now smiling at the fact that he was making his friend feel awkward. 

"How did that lead to you guys making out?" said Archie

"That's for me to know." said Jughead, not wanting to tell his best friend about Betty's confession, mostly because it involved him.

"So you are saying that Kevin talking about Varchie led you guys to make out." said Archie

"Uh... I guess." said Jughead

"Kevin will be pleased to hear that." said Archie

"Oh god." said Jughead.

*The Bughead is Endgame Assembly Groupchat* - After Archie's call

Archie: GUYS. I HAVE MAJOR NEWS.

Kevin: You are Veronica are a thing???

Archie: no. AND IT IS BUGHEAD RELATED OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE TEXTING HERE.

Kevin: OMG YASS SPILL

Veronica: Kevin shut up about Varchie.

Kevin: Let me ship in peace.

Archie: Do you want to know or what?

Kevin: Yes.

Veronica: Sorry. Yes

Archie: I may or may not have just witnessed Bughead making out in Betty's room.

Kevin: OMG YASSSSS

Veronica: Were you spying on them?

Archie: ...no

Veronica: You're a stalker.

Kevin: Who cares? Bughead babies are happening.

Archie: Jesus. I said making out not having sex.

Kevin: Sorry I forgot. That's you and Veronica.

Veronica: KEVIN!

Kevin: Sorry not sorry.

Veronica: UGH.

****Later after Jughead comes back

Archie: You will be very happy to know that all of us kind of brought upon this Bughead makeout.

Kevin: HOW?

Veronica: ???

Archie: Well apparantly they were talking about Kevin's newest ship Varchie and idk, Jug wouldn't tell me but... we made it happen.

Veronica: Why does everything Kevin talks about have to involve us?

Kevin: It doesn't matter. What matters is we made Bughead happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that this would diverge from canon but I do want to wrap up Jason's death and I don't want to change how he died so I'm going to be following the story just for his death.


	14. Chapter 14

Betty is at the Pembrooke sitting on Veronica's bed talking with her about everything that's been happening recently.

"I haven't been seeing you as often." said Veronica sadly but also with a hint of her signature smirk.

"Yeah. I've just been so caught up in this whole thing with Jason Blossom and Polly." said Betty.

"And with Jughead." said Veronica. Not remotely mad that her best friend was spending more time with her boyfriend but interested in what she had to say.

"That too." said Betty chuckling

"How have things been?" said Veronica

"They've been good." said Betty smiling. She _had_ been spending a lot of time with him. Casual movie dates, staying up late to work on the blue and gold and just being in his presence made her happy. They hadn't really made out since the first time in Betty's room but they weren't in any rush.

"How long have you guys been dating for at this point?" said Veronica.

"Like two months" said Betty.

(A/N: I don't know the timeline of things but I don't particularly care)

"Don't take this the wrong way cause I'm not trying to suggest anything and i'm just curious, but what about Archie?" said Veronica.

"What about Archie?" said Betty questioning her question.

"Yeah. I mean, not that I don't ship you guys, but it kind of seemed from the beginning that you were head over heals for Archie." said Veronica. Betty opened her mouth to talk but Veronica continued "I don't mean that you still like Archie but I'm just wondering what changed, I guess."

Betty paused to think about it. Veronica was making a fair point. Only weeks before Betty and Jughead started dating, she was still in love with Archie. From anyone who had known Betty since they were younger would know that Betty had the biggest crush on Archie for the longest time and now to be dating someone else seemed odd to them. Veronica hadn't known Betty since they were younger but she knew everything about their youth from herself, Kevin, Archie and basically anyone could tell you how obsessed Betty used to be with Archie. Only the night of homecoming was when her feelings for him subsided and died out. It wasn't when he rejected her that her feelings fled, but when we approached her house later.

"I see where you're coming from, V but when Archie told me that I was perfect and that he'd never be good enough for me was when I realized that I didn't love him. I guess I loved the idea of us. Two neighbours, best friends, jock and cheerleader, someone who has known me forever and saw me for who I was, it was perfect, until I realized that it wasn't true. He knew me forever but he doesn't really _know_ me." said Betty

"What do you mean he knew you forever but he doesn't really know you?" said Veronica confused.

Betty bit her lip, she had told Jughead about her darkness but he practically already knew, not of her darkness but of her imperfections. But Veronica was there, she had witnessed it. "Remember with Chuck in the hot tub." said Betty. Veronica nodded. "Well, you said I acted like a different person. And that's true. I promise I'm not that insane, assertive, confident, or anything that happened that night but it's still there." 

Veronica was very confused so Betty continued in the easiest way possible. "My parents want us to be perfect, they only see what they want to see and everything else, they don't recognize. My parents think I'm perfect and I'm very clearly not because perfect people don't almost drown people in hot tubs. When Archie called me perfect, it made me realize that he sees me just like my parents see me, he only sees the top layer and what everyone else sees." Veronica smiled to show sympathy, there was a pause before Veronica spoke.

"So you realized that you don't really love Archie." said Veronica.

"Well, of course I love him but not in a romantic way. Plus, he also kind of stupid." said Betty laughing.

"He's not... Well, he's not the brightest." said Veronica, laughing alongside Betty.

"What about you and Archie?" said Betty

Veronica blushed but didn't respond.

"You don't even like him a little?" said Betty

"Maybe a little." Betty giggled "But not as much as Kevin is insinuating. What happened with you and Jughead, cause Archie didn't say much" said Veronica.

Betty hesitated. "I'm not going to tell them, Betty. I'm not as stupid as Archie." said Veronica "Okay, fine." said Betty

"Well, I said how you and Archie are Kevin's newest ship." Veronica rolled her eyes "and he was like "well how do you feel about cause you and Archie blah blah blah" and I was like "you think I still like Archie" and he was like "I mean it wasn't that long ago and whatever whatever" so I kissed him and said that I never kissed _Archie_ that way." said Betty, trying to control her blush but also her pride.

"Aw." said Veronica smiling. "I can see why Jughead didn't tell Archie now. His poor ego." she said in faux concern. Betty laughed.

"Then we kissed again but Archie interrupted by calling me telling me to close my blinds." said Betty shaking her head. Veronica laughed.

"But how was the kiss?" said Veronica with her smirk.

"Huh?" said Betty

"I mean was it just a kiss, or was it a make out cause source tell me differently." said Veronica

"Well, your sources are correct but Archie barely saw anything, thank god" said Betty

"Were you naked or something?" said Veronica

"No." said Betty, immediately blushing "We just made out."

"Well, I've made out with plenty of guys for it not to mean anything. How do you feel about him."

"I really like him, V. I mean, he's really sweet, and thoughtful, and always knows what to say to cheer me up. Better than Archie, he's actually smart and I can have intellectual conversations with him. And he actually sees me, he doesn't just see me as this perfect girl next door, he sees me with all my imperfections and he still likes me for it." said Betty with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Wow." said Veronica, smiling supportively. "You're making me jealous, now." she said, half jokingly. Betty smiled widely. Veronica didn't say it out loud because she didn't have to. Betty absolutely loved Jughead, whether or not she knew it or let herself think it, she loved him and that was that.

\-----

Jughead was sitting in Archie's room, playing video games with Archie.

"Dude, you are the absolute worst." said Jughead

"It's not my fault you keep on killing me." said Archie

"That's the point of the game." said Jughead

"Not when we're teammates." said Archie

The screen went black, indicating that they'd lost.

"We need to find a new game." said Jughead. Archie nodded in agreement.

"I know that Veronica's already given you the talk but if you hurt Betty in anyway, I will get my dad's construction machines to drive over you." said Archie

"You don't even have a licence." said Jughead

"Doesn't matter. If I kill you, I'm going to jail anyways." said Archie. Jughead just laughed.

"I don't plan to." said Jughead seriously.

"Since it's just us, I won't tell the chat, are you guys really serious?" said Archie

"Well, I hope so, cause I really like her." said Jughead

"At first, the thought of you two together made no sense to me." said Archie. Jughead turned to look at him.

"It was always Betty and me and you and me, ya know." said Archie.

"Well, that's cause you are the least observant person ever." said Jughead. Archie just looked at him questioningly.

"If you had half a brain, you would know that I've liked Betty since we were little." said Jughead looking down at the floor.

"Really?" said Archie

"Uh huh. That's why I froze her out when our friendship fell apart." said Jughead

"I don't get it." said Archie

"Cause she was in love with you. I knew she'd choose you and I couldn't face that, so I made the decision for her." said Jughead as if it was a fact.

Archie suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry." Archie said.

"It's okay. It was my fault really. Plus, we're good now." said Jughead attempting to lighten the mood.

"Want another rematch?" said Archie.

"You're on." said Jughead.

They didn't talk about it anymore but they were both still thinking about it. What would happen if something like that happened now? What if Betty still liked Archie but Jughead felt the same way he did about Betty as he did now? Pain. Before, he kind of always had a small crush on Betty but now, he loved her, he didn't admit it to himself or to Archie but he loved her and would do anything to make her happy, even if that included him losing her.

\-----

Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Betty, and Jughead were at Pickens Park. They were originally just crossing through but they stopped to admire the snow, which then led to Jughead throwing snowballs at Betty and everyone getting into a snowball fight. Archie, Veronica, and Kevin were playing but then stopped at to fix their hats. Kevin placed an order to Pops for 5 hot chocolates (and for Jughead) 2 burgers. Archie and Veronica were talking but looked at their best friends in front of them throwing snow at each other. Their faces were covered in snow and they were rolling on the ground.

"They are so in love." said Veronica, mostly to herself but also aloud for Archie to hear.

"Yeah." said Archie, who looked at Jughead and Betty but then to Veronica. Maybe Kevin was right about something.


	15. Chapter 15

School had finished. Betty had found herself sitting in the blue and gold office staring at the murder board. Polly said that Jason had obtained their getaway car from the serpents. They probably had something more to do with this situation then what was currently public knowledge. After all, they probably had known about him running away and quite possibly his plans before anyone else. They knew a serpent, who they could ask. See what more they know, but that happened Jughead's dad and while that was good, considering he was probably more willing to help his son solve a murder instead of helping cops but he was also important to Jughead and she didn't want to offend or hurt him by bringing it up.

As if on cue, Jughead walked into the room, interrupting her thoughts. "Hey, Betts." he said, walking in. They hadn't had any classes together during the afternoon so he was looking to see how she was doing. "Jug?" said Betty, looking at him apprehensively. "Yeah, Betty" said Jughead concerned by the look on her face. "I was thinking about the case and I remembered something Polly told me. About how the serpents gave Jason a car in exchange for dealing drugs." said Betty. "Yeah... This is kind of public knowledge." said Jughead chuckling. "Just think about it, if Jason faked his death, no one would bother kidnapping him unless they knew he wasn't really dead and that he had ran away." said Betty. "Giving some kid a getaway car and him mysteriously dying a few days later may raise some red flags." said Jughead. He knew where this was leading. "I think we should talk to your Dad." said Betty. There was a slight pause. "Just to see if he knows anything. I mean, I don't think he... or the serpents, you know." she finished quickly. "Okay. Should we go now?" said Jughead, gesturing to the door. "Yeah."

It was about a 20 minute walk, equal to a six minute drive. They walked in silence until Jughead asked "Should we plan out our questions for him?". Betty turned her head to him "Why would we need to plan our questions?" she said. "You never know what state he's going to be in. When he's drunk, he get's easily distracted." said Jughead, like it was plain old news. Betty's heart ached. Jughead didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve a Dad who was so unreliable. Where he had to pre-plan their conversations so he didn't get off topic. "Well, we should ask him exactly how the interaction happened with Jason obtaining the car or which serpent gave him the car and maybe if there is anything else he knows that could help us with the investigation." said Betty. "I'm going to ask him." he said. Betty immediately knew what he was going to ask him. "Jug. You don't have to." she said. "I know. But I have to know if he was involved or if he..." It was unspoken but it was clear what he needed to ask. It was also clear to Betty why he couldn't finish the sentence. With as much dis-attachment that he tries to have, as much space he tries to put between him and his father, it was clear that Jughead still wanted to believe that his dad could be a good guy.

\----

They walked into FP's trailer. FP was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. He didn't seem drunk but Jughead knew that after all the years of practice his dad could be pretending he was sober. "Hey Jug." said FP sitting up the second he saw Jughead walk through the door.

"Hi, Dad." said Jughead, not really meeting his eyes. "This is Betty." he motioned to the girl standing next to him. She didn't look scared, more accurately, cautious. She had never met his Dad before, officially. "Hi! Mr. Jones." she said in her best everything-is-great voice and extended her hand for him to shake. He stood up and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you." he said politely.

Despite everyone's best attitudes, they all knew that this wasn't a social call. "I've been expecting this, I just thought it would be a little sooner." said FP. Jughead didn't know where to start, so Betty, sensing the tension, decided to begin. "Mr. Jones, we just wanted to ask you a couple questions about Jason Blossom." said Betty. "Uh. Of course, would you like to have a seat?" he said gesturing to the sofa across from him. Betty looked at Jughead on what to say. "We're not planning on staying long." said Jughead. FP just nodded. Betty looked at Jughead who was giving FP an intense glare and looked at FP who was looking at Jughead. "Jason's girlfriend Polly said that Jason obtained his getaway car from the serpents." said Betty, setting up her question. FP shot his attention directly to her. "We know that the serpents aided Jason in his disappearance and we were just wondering if there was something you know that might help us figure out why Jason wanted to run away or how someone may have found out about his plans to run away." Betty said carefully, she didn't think that FP was capable of murder and she didn't want to make it seem like she was insinuating that he was. FP paused to think before he answered. "Jason told us that he wanted to run away with his pregnant girlfriend, he didn't say anything else and I wouldn't go blabbing about our not so legal affairs with a young kid, if anyone did, it beats me who would." said FP. Betty looked at Jug with a look that conveyed she believed him. Jughead didn't catch her gaze, he was still staring daggers at his dad. "Dad, did you have anything to do with Jason Blossom's death." said Jughead, his voice careful not to show any emotion. FP had a pained expression on his face. "You really think I could do that." "It's the dark ages dad. I don't really know what to think anymore." said Jughead. "I'm not a perfect father, Jughead, there's no getting around that, but I'm no killer." he said calmly looking Jughead in the eyes. Jughead stared at him for a couple seconds. After a while he said "Okay, dad." He turned around to leave. Betty turned to follow him. Betty waved goodbye to FP. They walked out of the trailer.

Once they were far enough away, Betty asked him "Do you believe him?". Jughead looked at Betty meaningfully. "I do." he said. That meant a lot. He had been hurt by his Dad so many times and he was constantly giving false hope to the point where he didn't have any more hope for him. He had hope, they his Dad, and this town, were finally going to improve. "Do you?" said Jughead. Betty didn't even need to think about it. "I believe you, Jughead." she said moving her hands to reach his face. "I don't know much about your Dad, honestly, but if you have faith in him, I do too." she said, giving him a warm smile. She brought her lips to his and they shared a sweet kiss. After everything that had happened, all the darkness, they needed a bit of light, a bit more hope to lighten the path. The kiss didn't clear the path completely, there was still ultimate darkness, but it had cleared it enough so they could get through it.

\----

Meanwhile, Archie and Veronica were at Pop's talking when Archie noticed Veronica staring off into space and asked. "Something up, Ronnie?"

"What?" said Veronica.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes. It shouldn't. Since I have no proof and it's unlikely."

"What's wrong?"

"I think my Dad might have had something to do with Jason's death."

"What? Where is that coming from?"

"On our last call, when I brought up Jason he said something about how that family got what was coming to them. And I know it's a big leap to take, but he's done other things from jail and I just keep thinking what if?" said Veronica.

"Have you talked to your Mom about this?" said Archie.

"Yeah. But she said to drop it and to not ask the questions no one else is asking." she said.

"Have you talked to Betty about this?" said Archie.

"No. This just happened last night and she had to go to the blue and gold."

"Well, maybe you could help with Betty and Jughead's investigation." said Archie. Veronica looked confused.

"I just mean that they're probably going to solve this before Sheriff Keller and knowing if you father did it can give you some peace of mind." he finished.

"Well Archiekins, that sounds like a great idea." said Veronica before standing up.

"Where are you going?" said Archie disappointed. 

"WE are going to the Blue and Gold because WE have nothing better to do and Betty said she would be at the Blue and Gold after school." said Veronica, motioning for Archie to follow her.

"Jug's there too. I don't know if we should go when they're alone together though. I've already been scarred enough." said Archie. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"They're still on school property and if we go there, they won't be alone anymore." said Veronica smiling.

"That's true." said Archie smiling back.

When the got to the Blue and Gold, Betty and Jughead were no where to be seen. Veronica offered to text Betty. Turns out Betty and Jughead were on their way and would be there shortly. A few minutes go by and Veronica, who is now pretending to be scrolling through instagram, can't stop staring at Archie. Kevin keeps teasing them and while she still threatens to kill him every time, she secretly likes it. She wishes that she could be like that with Archie. She doesn't even know if he likes her back. "I mean, you did make out in a closet at the beginning of school" a small voice said in the back of her head. That's true and who was Veronica to be nervous about a boy, she was always the one that took charge, flirted relentlessly. "But Archie's different." said an even smaller voice. Screw it, she thought. "Archie?" said Veronica while walking towards him.

"Yeah." he said.

"Remember Cheryl's party?" she said.

"Yeah. That night was a disaster." said Archie.

"The whole night?" said Veronica with a questioning glance. "Because I briefly remember a certain seven seconds being quite nice." 

Archie smirked. "Well, I guess not the WHOLE night was a disaster."

Veronica linked her arms around Archie's neck. "How?" said Veronica.

"I can show you." said Archie and he leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips could touch, the heard to door open. They sprung apart quickly and Betty and Jughead were talking so they only saw they jump apart quickly.

"What's going on here?" said Jughead grinning. Veronica and Archie both blushed.

Trying to change the subject Veronica said. "Where were you guys?"

"At my Dad's trailer." said Jughead.

Veronica and Archie looked at each other with knowing look and then back at their friends with a smirk.

"To talk to his dad." said Betty, noticing their eyes. She placed her purse down and sat in her desk chair. "What's up V?"

"I want to help with your investigation." she said. Betty looked surprised. "I'm not complaining but why?" said Betty.

"I think that my Dad may have had something to do with Jason's death." said Veronica.

"What?" said Betty and Jughead together.

"When I called him and talked about Jason he said something about how the Blossom's had that coming to them. There didn't seem to be a lot of love lost between my Dad and the Blossom's and it's possible he did it from jail or hired someone to do it considering..." said Veronica.

"Considering what?" said Jughead. Veronica didn't say anything. "I know that you're probably protecting your Dad or something but if you think he may have something to do with Jason's death, then we need to know everything you can tell us." he said.

Veronica sighed. She didn't think this is how they would find out. "My Dad bought the drive-in land from jail and paid the serpents to trash the drive-in so he could get it for a lower price" she said.

"Your dad's the anonymous buyer? So my Dad is working for your parents?" said Archie.

"You can't tell your Dad, Archie?" said Veronica.

"What do you mean I can't tell my dad, Veronica?" said Archie furiously.

"My mom, hasn't told him yet and she needs to tell him. I've been trying to get her to tell him but she keeps putting it off." said Veronica.

"Okay. I won't but if he brings it up or asks me, I'm telling him." said Archie.

"That's fair." said Veronica.

"How exactly did you find out about this?" asked Jughead.

"Cheryl took a photo of my Mom and this serpent talking and showed me and when I saw her leave during the drive-in, I followed her and she was talking to the same guy and she handed him a bunch of cash and they were talking about how my Dad owes them money. When I confronted my mom about it she said that my Dad bought the drive-in land and he paid the serpents to trash it and what I saw was her paying him." said Veronica. "I didn't know it at the time but the man she paid was your dad, Jughead."

"Okay." said Jughead.

"So what I'm thinking is that if my Dad could have bought the drive-in and paid off the serpents from jail then it's entirely possible that he could have killed or hired someone to kill Jason." said Veronica.

Later, Archie and Jughead left to go home and Betty stayed to talk with Veronica.

"Betty, I have a theory." said Veronica.

"Yeah?" said Betty.

"I think that my Dad may have hired someone to kill Jason, maybe a serpent, possibly even Jughead's Dad"

"V-"

"The serpents and his Dad have done his dirty work before and if he did do it, he could hav found out about Jason's plans from the serpents."

"Veronica-"

"It's entirely possible."

"We asked Jughead's dad point blank if he had anything to do with Jason's death and he said no and Jughead believes him and I believe him."

"But what if-"

"I know you have suspicions about your dad but we don't even know if Jughead's dad is connected to it and I'm not going to insult Jughead or his dad by insinuating this."

"Sorry."

"If you want to investigate this, that's on you but I won't be a part of this."

"Sorry, B."

"It's okay. I know you mean well."

\-----

Veronica offered to walk home with Betty, but she just wanted to see Archie, to resume what could have happened earlier. When they got to the street where both houses stood Betty went to her house and Veronica went to Archie's house. "I need to get homework from him, I missed English." said Veronica as her reasoning to why she was going to Archie's house. Betty just smirked and said "I'm sure of it." though she knew of Veronica's feeling towards Archie and she could tell what was happening at the Blue and Gold. If Betty was right, Jughead was going to show up at her house, probably sent by Veronica so she and Archie could be alone.

Veronica walked into the house to find Archie and Jughead sitting at the kitchen island. "Jughead." she said, wasting no time. "Betty needs you."

"Is everything okay." he said concerned.

"I'm not sure maybe you should go check." she said.

Jughead ran out. When he closed the door behind him, Veronica chuckled.

Archie caught on pretty quickly. "There's nothing wrong with Betty, is there?"

"Nope. He won't care, her parents aren't home." said Veronica.

Archie laughed. "What's up?" he said.

"Well, we were interrupted earlier." said Veronica.

Veronica put her arms around Archie's neck and they both leaned in to kiss each other. It lasted for a while. When they finally broke apart Veronica said "I like you, Archie."

"Really, I couldn't tell." said Archie smiling. "I like you too."

"Well, that's seems to work out quite nicely." said Veronica.

"Pop's? Tomorrow at 8?" said Archie.

"I'll have to check my calendar but I'm probably free." said Veronica, teasingly.

"Are we dating now?" asked Archie.

"I guess so." said Veronica and they resumed kissing, making their way up to Archie's bedroom.

\-----

Jughead rushed over the Betty's house and knocked on the door, her parents weren't home and as much as he loved coming through her window, it wasn't the most practical. Betty opened it quickly. "Hey." she said cheerfully and welcomed him inside.

"Are you okay?" said Jughead concerned. Betty's face fell. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Veronica made it seem like something was wrong." said Jughead.

Betty started laughing. "She just wanted to be alone with Archie."

Jughead started to smile "Figures, did you see them in the Blue and Gold?"

"Uh yeah. No doubt they're making out right now." said Betty.

"Do you want to check?" said Jughead.

They ran upstairs and looked outside Betty's bedroom window, sure enough Veronica and Archie were in a heated make out session. Betty took out her phone and took a picture. Then closed the blinds. "We don't need to see that." she said. 

"You're not going to text him to close his blinds?" said Jughead recalling a previous event where Archie caught Betty and Jughead making out.

"Let them have it. It's not like when Archie called us that was the first time we kissed." said Betty.

"Well, it's not their first kiss either. If memory serves me right, you told me that they made out in a closet." said Jughead.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." said Betty. "I'm still not calling them though."

"And why is that?" said Jughead.

"Because my parents aren't home either." said Betty smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

Jughead had a problem. Well, it wasn't really a problem, but it still rattled in his thoughts and kept him up at night. Jughead had discovered this problem last night when he and Betty were at the blue and gold, late, looking over the news to see if anything had popped up on the Jason Blossom case, of course nothing did but apparently Betty had found herself in a hole of old murders in Riverdale. Every so often she would read out an article title out loud the last couple had been "Man found shot in Hazelnut park" and "Old librarian found dead lounging by Sweetwater River". Then at one point she said "That's so sad. This young woman died in a car crash rushing to her soon-to-be fiancee's graduation. This article says that he was planning on proposing after he received his diploma. That's horrible." Betty said this mostly to herself as Jughead was typing and just giving her "hmms" of approval but contrary to what Betty was thinking, Jughead actually was paying attention and was thinking about the last article in his head. That would really suck. Loving someone enough to want to spend the rest of your life with them only to find out they had died. He couldn't imagine that pain, someone you love dying.

Then a treacherous voice in his head decided that now it was the time to twist his head with things he couldn't possible accept.

 _"What if Betty had died?"_ said a voice in his head.

Wait, what does this have to do this article? he thought.

" _Because you're always thinking of her._ " said that same voice.

Why? he thought.

" _Because you love her_." said that voice, louder now.

Wait. I've only been dating Betty for a few months. That's not right.

" _But you've known her for all your life._ "

So. I've known Archie all my life.

" _Betty is different. She always been different._ "

How is she different

" _Because you love her. You've always loved her_ "

It's not my fault that I love her.... shit.

Oh shit... I did not mean for this to happen.

You're going to get hurt again.

Everytime you let someone in, they hurt you. You dad did it, your mom did it, hell, even Archie did it.

There is no way that I love Betty.

_Would that be so bad?_

Shut up.

_But really would it be so bad, loving her?_

No.

Shut up. Stop making things more complicated.

_But isn't that's all you ever wanted? A family, someone that actually cares?_

Betty does care. So does Archie. So does Kevin. So does Veronica possibly.

_But what if Betty cared more?_

Betty doesn't. People like Betty don't end up with people like you.

Why am I thinking about if Betty ends up with me?

_Because you love her, dip shit!_

Jughead who was typing had gotten tensed up and slammed his head onto his keyboard. His inner thoughts still throwing wild accusations around. Betty, seemingly noticing the fact that his face was now flush with his keyboard, poked her head out from the side of her computer and asked "Are you okay." with a smile, snapping Jughead out of his thoughts. Jughead looked up. Immediately all the tension he was carrying disappeared. He nodded with a smile. Betty looked at her watch. "Well, I'd better be going. Wouldn't want Mama Cooper to find me out late again." she got up after giving his a kiss goodbye and left through the door. He smiled at the door for a second and thought "maybe it wouldn't be that bad."

\-----

Betty had a problem. And it was a huge problem because she was moving into uncharted territory. She couldn't just go to the library and find the answer because no one had done this before, except maybe Ethel but she didn't think Ethel was the best resource. To spot beating around the bush, Betty's problem is that she loves Jughead. There she said it. Betty started to question this when she was, no doubt, with Jughead. They were watching a movie together, Pulp Fiction. Though she couldn't stand to watch bloody movies, she was finding herself watching more and more movies that Jughead seemed to like, with and without him. Although, she was having trouble remembering what was going on as she couldn't stop staring at Jughead. She would always find herself with her head buried into his arm because she couldn't stand to watch the bloody parts. At most points in the movie when she wasn't shielding her eyes away from the screen, she was looking at Jughead to see what his reaction to each part of the movie was. Her phone dinged but she didn't notice. She was caught up in his eyes. Admiring the colour and the way they transitioned from blue to grey. Suddenly he looked at her and said "Aren't you going to get that?" Betty snapped out of her trance "Wait what?" Jughead smirked "Your phone." Betty looked down and saw an incoming call from Kevin. "Oh... yeah" she picked up her phone and answered. 

"Kevin?" Betty said. Standing up and walking away from the couch as to not disturb Jughead.

"Hey, Betty. Are you busy right now?"

"Kinda. Why? What's up?" said Betty, glancing over at Jughead who was still watching the movie.

"I just need to rant for a couple seconds." said Kevin

"Have at it." said Betty

"I'm in the middle of Jane the Virgin and I can't believe Rafael rejected Jane. I am now dead and I don't believe in true love anymore."

"Don't give up hope. Chuck and Blair broke up but they ended up together in the end. The show's not over yet. You can still hope for a Gossip Girl ending."

"DON'T bring up Chuck and Blair. That still makes me cry. I know they ended up together but that breakup hurt my soul forever and it was starting to recover until Rafael decided to ruin it."

"Kev. I assure you that your soul will repair."

"But does true love really exist?"

"I promise you that true love exists and one day you will find your prince charming. Don't forget that we have Magnus and Alec to root for."

"Magnus and Alec. Got it. I just need to find my Alec."

"You think you're Magnus?"

"I see myself as extravagant with amazing style and always the one to get hurt."

"I see it too. Bye Kev."

"Bye Betty.

Betty hung up the phone and made her way back to the couch with Jughead.

"Everything alright?" said Jughead

"Yep. Just classic Kevin heartbroken over another TV couple." said Betty sitting down, facing Jughead.

"Which one this time?" said Jughead, pausing the movie.

"Jane and Rafael. He says that he doesn't believe in true love anymore but I assured him it's real and that we have relationships like Chuck and Blair and Magnus and Alec to look towards."

"Magnus and Alec I get but Chuck legit sold Blair. Chuck was an abusive boyfriend" Betty's eyes widened. She didn't realize he had such perspective on TV romances.

"Yeah but... it's Chuck and Blair"

"They had a toxic relationship."

"Yeah. That's actually true."

"Wanna get back to the movie?"

"Sure." said Betty although she had stopped saying attention. An alternative monologue had started forming in her head.

_I literally thought Chuck and Blair were in love._

Kevin has a point. If Chuck and Blair weren't true love, then love doesn't exist.

_That's not true._

What makes you so certain. The last person you "fell in love with" rejected you and it turns out that you didn't actually love him.

_The last person you fell in love with didn't reject you._

Archie blatantly, obviously, and i'll admit, painfully rejected me.

_Archie wasn't the last person you loved.  
_

Right, I never loved Archie.

_But you do love Jughead._

Woah. Who said anything about Jughead.

_I did er... you did... WE ARE THE SAME PERSON. Anyways. You do love Jughead._

Wait. I don't know about that. We haven't even been dating for that long.

_You have been dating for over four months. Studies prove that a crush lasts for a minimum of four months. I don't see your feelings going away at any time._

But how do you know that I love him.

_It's obvious. You can't stop staring at him, you're always thinking about him, you are suddenly interested in things he is interested in, you feel better when you're with him, you love weird things about him, you'd do anything for him, you're cool with PDA, YOU USED TO BE GROSSED OUT BY IT, you were constantly sweating around him before you started officially dating, you're even sweating right now, and you're stressing over the fact of whether you love him or not._

That's... a lot.

_And that's not all. How about the fact that you've never felt this strongly about anyone in your life. You even had a dream about him last night._

Don't bring that up. Thank goodness I don't talk in my sleep.

_You shouldn't be ashamed. That normal for people you love. It means you're thinking about him and you want to be with him._

I love him don't I and I'm just trying to convince myself I don't to not get hurt again.

_Absolutely._

I love him

_You do._

I love Jughead Jones.

_Finally._

And he probably doesn't love me back.

_Well, I can't tell you if he does or doesn't. You'll just have to find out yourself._

What if he doesn't?

_You're dating, you at least strongly like each other. You've gotten that far. You've got a better chance than most._

If I take that chance and it fails.

_That's just a risk you'll have to take._

Jughead had noticed her detachment from the movie and asked "You okay?". She snapped out of whatever kind of trance she was it and looked at him. All her problems seemed to melt away. She immediately knew that he was worth it. She'd risk getting her heart completely broken for him.

"Yeah." she said. "Just thinking."

He couldn't have known what she was thinking of but he could sense he inner turmoil. He pulled her into an embrace and she smiled against his shoulder. They just stayed cuddling and the credits had finished rolling by. She was exhausted. She fell asleep in his arms. Jughead placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and whispered "I love you Betty." She had only believed she was dreaming him saying it. She whispered back in too quiet of a voice for him to hear "I love you too."


End file.
